UraOmote
by Fanime-Sensei
Summary: She gasped as her eyes gazed upon him, she couldn't believe he was standing before her. She didn't know weather to be excited or scared... "Hoshiko-Chan, I haven't seen you in a while..." he said with an eerie grin. ByakuyaxOC RenjixRukia
1. Introduction

**HA HA! My new Fanfic is finally here! *is super excited/hyper* Juushiro-San! If you would kindly read the disclaimer! **

**JU: *reads from a sheet of paper* Fanime-Sensei, no matter how awesome she may be, does not own **_**Bleach**_** or any of its awesome characters and some of its not so awesome ones; those are the property of the genius Tite Kubo. Fanime-Sensei does however own the plot of this Fanfic you are about to read.**

**Arigatou, Juushiro-San!**

•◘•

Byakuya POV: 

"Byakuya-Taicho!" exclaimed Higure Hoshiko as she burst into my office. She was a young lady who _appeared_ no more than 17 years old but in truth was 67 years old and had been in my squad for 20 years.

_I think I am getting another headache… _

"*Nandesuka, Higure?" I replied, slightly annoyed.

"I can't find Renji-Fukutaicho!"

I stared at her, how was this problem mine?

"We're supposed to spar today!" she stared at me with those pleading gray eyes.

I sighed. "Would you like it if I sparred with you?" I _was _finished with my paperwork for the day.

She perked up. "*Hai! *Arigatougozomaisu Byakuya-Taicho!" and she bowed slightly then skipped out of my office and to the training grounds.

I did not see why she even bothered to thank me anymore; this had become a habit for Abarai to skip sparring with her and for I to take up the responsibility.

I followed Higure out to the training grounds, but at a calmer pace.

_He is the one that needs to practice anyways…_

This had become such a habit that even the other squad members had become used to it, by the time I arrived at the training grounds the only other person there was Higure.

"Let's use Shikai this time…" Higure said.

I debated in my head for a few moments, for the last time we used Shikai Senbonzakura injured Higure… badly.

"Alright," I finally replied after a few moments.

She grinned and unsheathed her zanpakuto.

I as well unsheathed my zanpakuto. "Scatter, Senbonzakura," the blade of Senbonzakura disintegrated into a thousand tiny razor sharp cherry blossom petals and headed toward Higure.

She smirked.

It was an overcast day and the Sun was currently shrouded by clouds.

"Open the door to the shadows and be my guide, Hisanarei!" she exclaimed and in an instant the blade of her zanpakuto disappeared and she was shielded from the petals by a wall of black.

I blinked and she was suddenly behind me. This surprised me as I _knew_ she was not able to shunpo that fast.

She lifted her hand up and I shunpoed back just in time to dodge a black blade that flew from my own shadow. She had gotten better, but of course she had; she had been practicing with me.

I redirected the petals at her, using my hand this time.

I saw her disappear this time and she did not shunpo but instead had disappeared into the ground using the shadows as her guise. Then the shadows disappeared all together.

By the time I realized it, I had barely enough time, but I managed to shunpo out of the way to dodge Higure's attack from above.

She landed on her feet and looked at me. I could tell she was getting tired. She rushed at me and pulled a black blade from her sleeve and attempted to strike me with it.

I easily dodged but that very sadly left me open for her next attack…

A single black blade flew from her shadow and cut me on the cheek.

I was disappointed in myself that I did not see that coming. I turned to Higure and bowed.

"Congratulations, you have won this match."

She grinned; I could tell she was excited.

"Arigatou, taicho…" she replied with a smile.

Just then, it started to rain.

I looked up into the sky. When I looked back at Higure, she had already started back toward her room.

"*Oyasuminasai…" I said quietly.

Then I started towards the Kuchiki Manor.

•◘•

Hoshiko POV: 

I rapidly knocked on Renji's door.

"Renji! It's Friday! Hurry up!"

"I'm comin' I'm comin'! Chill!" he replied as he opened his door. "So, video game and junk food time?"

"HAI!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Well, let's go!" and we walked down the hall to my room together.

"You skipped out on sparring again…" I glanced at Renji.

"Well…" he started.

"And because of it I won the weekly bet," I interrupted.

"Wait, you beat Kuchiki-Taicho while sparring? Damn…"

"Yuppers! You has to dance like monkey and I get to get it on video…" I chuckled somewhat evilly.

Renji and I had a weekly bet every week (obviously), and it was usually little things like "I can get so and so to do such and such and if I do you have to do blah blah blah." We make up the weekly bet every Friday when we get together for video games and junk food.

We walked into my room where Dance Dance Revolution and tons of junk food was already set up.

"M'kay Renji," I pulled out a video camera. "Say 'bananas'!"

He sighed and pulled out the monkey ears I made for him and put them on.

"KYAAAA!" I squealed. "You still have the ears I made for you!" I was proud of myself.

"Yeah, yeah…" and he started dancing like a monkey and making monkey noises.

I laughed and recorded this for several minutes.

After about seven minutes Renji was fed up.

"Okay, I'm done and there's nothing you can do about it," he said as he took off the monkey ears and sat down.

I sat down next to him. "So, time for the weekly bet. It's your turn, go."

He thought for a few minutes, then looked at me and grinned evilly.

I had become used to him doing that and him not actually coming up with anything good, so it didn't faze me.

"*Nande?" I asked.

"Okay, by this time next week if Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of Squad 6, has not kissed you…" he started.

I blushed and was instantly scared.

"…You have to kiss me."

I blushed deeper and my face was red hot. "*IIE!" I exclaimed rather loudly.

"Why not? You chicken?" he replied with mock evil in his eyes.

I pursed my lips and furrowed my brow in pretend anger.

"Well…?"

"… Iie…"

"Good. Now let's shake," he spit in his hand and held it out to me.

I sighed, spit in my hand and shook his hand. I then wiped my hand on his haori and wiped his hand on mine and he was careful to not touch my breast. The last time he did that I broke his nose…

Then we started playing DDR, since Renji came up with the weekly bet I got to choose the first song; I chose "DoLL."

On DDR, that is my song! I always beat Renji at it, ALWAYS!

Although, he beat me that time, and it confused and upset me because he couldn't have been practicing because he doesn't even have a PS2!

Renji chose the next song which was "Love Shine," his favorite (which utterly disturbed me). He beat me at that as well! He also beat me at the next 5 songs!

I was most seriously upset! Renji had never smoked me at video games like this before!

I crawled into the corner and sat in the fetal position while Renji gloated and cheered for himself. Every shinigami in the seireitei could probably feel the insane, mixed reiatsu coming from my room, and they were all probably wondering what the hell was going on. Even our captain was wondering, he wondered so much he came to visit us…

Byakuya opened the door, without bothering to knock. "What is going on in here?" he asked demandingly.

He was wearing white *hakama with a green *haori; he looked pretty sexy in green…

Renji was still cheering himself and didn't hear Byakuya.

Byakuya looked at me then back at Renji. "Abarai-Fukutaicho."

Renji froze, and then slowly turned around. "H-hai?"

"What is going on in here?"

"Well… I kinda beat Hoshiko and…"

Byakuya's eyes slightly narrowed. "I will not tolerate senseless beatings, especially of a male to a female."

I quickly stood up. "Iie, iie, iie; I don't think you understand Byakuya-Taicho. He _defeated_ me at several rounds of _video games_, that is what he meant by "beat."

"Yes, _that_ is exactly what I meant," replied Renji.

"It better be," and he left without another word.

Renji looked at me and chuckled nervously.

I kicked him in the butt, kicking him out of my room. I then slammed the door; I was angry and wanted to be alone… I was acting like an angsty teen. Oh the joy…

**So no offense to people who do know Japanese words but not everyone does so I'm putting a little "dictionary" here.**

**(In order of appearance)**

***Nandesuka – "What is it?"**

***Hai – Yes**

***Arigatougozomaisu – Thank you (formal) **_**for those of you who do know Japanese words (or actually speak Japanese) please tell me if I spelled this wrong.**_

***Oyasuminasai – "Good Night"**

***Nande – What**

***Iie – No**

***Hakama – it's the big baggy bellbottom like pants that they wear**

***Haori – their shirt thing**

***not very good at describing things***

** So anyways, thank you for reading and I hope to get the next chapter out soon! (Especially since it's summer!)**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	2. Feelings

**KONNICHIWA! Fanime-Sensei here with the second chapter! I was rather impressed with the traffic I got but not so much with the reviews… No lie I will actually get chapters out faster if I get more reviews (and subscriptions), because I won't be refreshing every five minutes to see if I got another review and I feel more obligated to get chapters out faster because of all my adoring fans! *hand on cheek, eyes all sparkly***

**BK: *rolls eyes***

**I saw that! Ya know, I shoul-**

**BK: *covers her mouth* enjoy the story.**

•◘•

Hoshiko POV:

I shot up, awake, in my bed; arm stretched out, as if I was reaching for something… or someone.

I got out of bed and began to get ready for the day. I had the nightmare again, the one that usually leaves me screaming. Perhaps I was becoming immune to it… I then looked at the calendar. It was Friday… and Byakuya Kuchiki still had not yet kissed me. I wasn't surprised, just pissed off.

I had worked really hard all week to try and get him to kiss me. I spent as much time with him as possible, sparring and whatnot. I beat him most of the time when we sparred, then I figured he probably didn't like that so then I lost on purpose. When I did, he noticed and asked me why I lost purposefully. I was really embarrassed after that and I ran away…

I really wanted to avoid Renji for pretty much the rest of the day. However the only way to do that would be stay in my room all day or go visit one of my friends in another squad, and neither brought me any closer to getting a kiss from Byakuya. And I _really_ didn't want to lose the bet. But who in my position would? If I didn't lose, that meant I got a kiss from my crush and I didn't have to kiss Renji. So that meant I had to leave my room and go… do stuff…

And so, I reluctantly walked out of my room and bumped into my favorite captain. No, that wasn't sarcasm.

I fell back on my behind when I bumped into him; I then reluctantly looked up at him.

He looked down at me and held out his hand to help me.

I took his hand and he pulled me up, I felt a slight warmth force its way to my cheeks.

"Higure are you feeling well? You have not seemed as… peppy or spontaneous this past week," Byakuya said to me.

"Yeah, I feel fine…" I replied.

"Alright, take it easy if you start to feel ill. I do not want anyone else getting sick," and he walked away.

_Damn! I thought he was actually caring about me…_

•◘•

I continued to wander aimlessly around Squad 6 and every once in a while I would look at my soul pager to check the time. Hours seemed to go by like minutes, and on the very day I wanted time to go slow.

At one point I had fallen asleep in one of the hallways. I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. I had the nightmare again…

When I woke up it was 7:00 pm. That was when Renji and I met every Friday.

I, very very very reluctantly, walked back to my room. When I arrived I found Renji there waiting.

I opened the door to my room and walked in with him following me. I sat on the bed and looked at him.

"So… I'm gonna go ahead and guess that Byakuya _didn't_ kiss you?" he said with a smirk.

I glared slightly and replied. "And you would, sadly, be correct…"

He smiled excitedly. "Awesome!"

He didn't win these bets often.

"I guess that means you get your kiss then…" and I stood up.

He blushed softly and closed his eyes.

I then kissed his cheek.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "What was that?"

"Your kiss," I replied with a smirk.

"Iie, iie, iie, you are supposed to kiss me on the lips."

"You never specified."

"It was implied."

I sighed, "Fine, you can have a kiss on the lips…" I then shunpoed out the door. "But you gotta catch me first!"

"What?" and he quickly shunpoed after me.

I ran all around the Squad 6 grounds trying my best to keep away from him and succeeding fairly well…

Byakuya POV:

I had finally finished my paperwork and was on my way home when I noticed my idiot lieutenant and Higure were chasing each other around laughing and acting like fools.

Even though they looked really idiotic, it was quite interesting watching them.

I watched closer and noticed just Renji was chasing Higure. She seemed to be extremely clever; succeeding in dodging him by all means.

I was impressed, until Renji tackled her and pinned her down that is.

I continued watching, they appeared to be talking. Then I saw something I was not expecting.

Hoshiko kissed Renji, on the lips…

I felt a pang of disappointment hit me. I was, starting to like her…

I shrugged it off and walked home. It was not _that_ big of a deal, it was not like the two of us had any kind of real relationship anyways. Besides, I had gone through worse disappointments with love; I would live through this one…

Hoshiko POV:

I then forced Renji off of me and sat up.

"Was that good enough for you?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Renji replied with pink tinged cheeks.

I looked up at all the beautiful stars and lay back on my back again. "They're beautiful…"

Renji looked up at the stars then back at me. "Yeah…"

We sat there in silence for a while just watching the stars.

"…Hoshiko?" Renji said after a while.

"Nande?" I replied.

"I… like you…"

"And I like you too…" and I patted his head.

"No, I mean I think I love like you…"

I looked at him. "*Excusez moi sibleuplez?"

"I like you as more than a friend…"

I quickly sat up. "But… I…"

He sat up as well. "I know you like Byakuya, but think about it. What are the chances of him liking you back? Very slim! And even if he did, he's a noble and is pretty strict about the law; and the law states that a noble can't marry a commoner."

I started to tear up. "I know, but he also adopted Rukia and that's as well against the law for him but he still did it!"

"I know, but…"

"And besides, I thought you liked her!"

"But I don't know if she likes me back!"

"And now you know how I feel Renji! I am very flattered that you like me; I think it's really sweet but all this time I thought you cared about my feelings! And I don't mean just for him…" I stood up. "But it turns out you don't and I… I just don't want to go out with someone like that again…" and I ran to my room.

"Again? Hoshiko matte!" and he ran after me.

"Renji please leave me alone…"

"Iie, *kudasai *matte…" and he grabbed my hand.

I looked at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"What do you mean _again_?"

I sighed and stood on my tippy-toes and whispered in his ear my one and only secret.

He gasped. "I'm so sorry…" and he hugged me.

"It's okay…" and I hugged him back. "I'm tired, can I…?"

"Hai," he interrupted. "Oyasuminasai," he hugged me again and left me alone outside my room, in the dark.

I didn't go to sleep, I didn't even go inside. I just sat there alone in the dark… and cried.

*** Excusez moi sibleuplez? – Of course it's not Japanese. It's French, and it means excuse me please? (I actually do that sometimes so I thought it'd be cute to put it in there)**

***kudasai – please**

***matte – wait**

**Yeah, remember what we talked about up there! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And Please Review! **

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	3. Issues

**So yes, traffic was amazing! I was really impressed! I had like 60 visitors in one day! (btw can anyone tell me the diff between hits and visitors?) Sooo… Still don't own Tite Kubo's amazingness which is **_**Bleach**_**, I still don't own it. Although I wish I did! I mean think about it! First of all, people who are fans would practically worship me because they thought I was so awesome for coming up with something so awesome! Second, I would be **_**so**_** rich!**

**BK: Fanime, I can not imagine that anyone who draws manga for a living would be **_**that **_**rich.**

**But **_**Bleach**_ **(along with **_**Naruto**_**) is the most popular manga/anime in the world. I mean, it had a play!**

**BK: In Japan.**

**Yeah but us stupid Americans aren't going to spend money on that, especially not right now…**

**BK: And what about all the other countries of Earth?**

**Well-**

**BK: *covers her mouth* Look what you have done. You have gotten me sucked into your ridiculous conversation and we are keeping the reader from the story.**

***mumbles***

•◘•

Hoshiko POV: 

I had gone to the material world to visit a couple of friends of mine: Kisuke Urahara, the craziest man alive; and my human friend from whom I had often saved from hollows, Megumi.

I decided to visit Kisuke first. As he was like family to me, and by family I mean the crazy uncle that all the younglings like but none of the adults do.

I walked into the shoten and saw no one.

"KISUKE!" I shouted.

Kisuke walked in from another room and I saw his face light up. "Hoshiko!" he exclaimed and practically glomped me! "I haven't seen you in so long!"

I grinned. "I haven't seen you in while either… obviously."

He let go and lead to the room he came from. "How about some tea?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!"

•◘•

"So what did you come to talk about?" he asked.

"Who said I came to talk about something? I can't just come to visit?"

"No, whenever you come visit me, you _always_ have something to talk about. Now spill."

"Ya know, sometimes you're worse than Rangiku," I sighed. "So there's this guy…"

"Ooh! Guy trouble!" and he paid close attention to me.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Anyways, he's in my squad and he can be nice-"

"Oh my gosh! You're in love with Kuchiki-Taicho!"

I felt my face get really hot. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"I'm just that awesome…" and he chuckled. "You are _really_ red!"

I was really embarrassed, and so I crawled under the table.

"Really Hoshiko? That's just childish…"

"Well so are you!" I retorted.

"…Yeah… Will you please come out from under there?"

"No… You're going to make fun of me…"

"No I'm not."

I cautiously crawled back out from under the table and sat on the cushion that I was originally sitting on.

"Okay, now tell me, what do you see in him?"

"Well… he kinda reminds me of my dad…"

Kisuke smiled. "Kizashi… He was like a brother to me," and he went over to a bookshelf and picked up a picture of him and my father together.

I looked at the picture with him and focused on my father. "…He died when I was six; I almost forgot what looked like… His long, dark brown hair; his dark blue eyes; his sweet smile; the sharp features of his face… It pained me when I realized how much he looked like-

"Hoshiko, you should probably leave soon if you don't want to get in trouble."

I looked at Kisuke. "Yeah…" and I hugged him.

He hugged back and when he pulled away he handed me a double sized box of Pocky!

I squealed. Pocky was my favorite!

He chuckled.

"Okay, see ya later then," and I started to leave.

"Oh, Hoshiko matte!"

I turned around. "Nandesuka?"

Kisuke had a small adorable fox in his hands.

"*KAWAII DESU YO!" I squealed. For that was the most adorable thing I had ever seen ever!

"He's for you; he'll protect you when you're in danger."

The cute little fox climbed up onto my head. "Konnichiwa,*watashi no namae wa Takumi," a sweet, male voice said.

"Le gasp, he talks!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, he's a friend of Yoruichi's," Kisuke explained.

"Ah, that explains things…" and then I began to leave again.

"See ya later Hoshiko."

"See ya Kisuke," and I left.

After leaving Kisuke's I decided to visit my friend Megumi. She was a petite young lady with long black hair. She was also one of the sweetest people I had ever met.

Just as I was heading to her place, Renji appeared in front of me.

"Oh! Renji, what's up?"

"You're in trouble…" he replied.

"I am? Why?"

"We had a surprise inspection and you weren't there _and_ you aren't here with permission."

I sighed. "Okay, let's go back. I guess I'll just face the music…"

Renji opened a gate and we both went back to the Soul Society together.

•◘•

Byakuya POV:

"Higure Hoshiko, what were you thinking? You went to material world on your own _without_ permission. That is strictly against the rules, and you know I will not tolerate those who break the rules," I said to her holding my icy glare in her direction.

I heard Abarai snickering.

I glared at him. "Abarai, leave us to talk," and he left without a word.

I sighed quietly. "Why did you do that Higure?"

"Well… I went to talk to my friend…"

"Who?"

"Kisuke Urahara."

"About?"

"Uh…"

"Tell me."

"… Boy trouble…"

"You are having issues with Abarai?"

"Yeah, you could say that…"

"Well I am sure someone of your cleverness could get your relationship back on track."

"Yeah… Matte? What?"

"I understand that Abarai is courting you- "

"WHAT?" Abarai exclaimed from outside then burst in. "Sir, Hoshiko and I are not going out!"

"Abarai, you were eavesdropping therefore you have to clean the men's latrines for a month."

"_Again?_" and Abarai left.

I looked back at Hoshiko who looked mortified.

"Pardon my misunderstanding, back to the matter at hand. You left the Soul Society without permission, you should be punished."

She looked at me. "_Should be?_"

"I just gave what was to be your punishment to Abarai, and I do not really want to punish you."

"Why not?"

"You are very kind; you do not deserve to be punished. Now leave before I change my mind."

She stood up and bowed then began to leave, but just before she did she turned to face me and said something. "There is your mask that you wear, the few emotions you occasionally show, your sorrow, and then your kindness. Those are the layers of you; many people would like it if you would let the last one out from time to time… just as you just did. I am one of those…" and she left.

I thought about what she said for the longest while after that.

***Kawaii desu yo - it basically means cute**

*** Watashi no namae wa (Takumi) – My name is (Takumi)**

** So first of all, sorry for any OOCness (with Byakuya mostly). And look at what Byakuya thought was goin' on, all because of unrequited love… DAMN YOU UNREQUITED LOVE! (XD) So, please review!**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	4. Surprise

**Let's see traffic was good, I want more reviews though…**

**BK: You also want a million dollars. *puts on a pair of rubber gloves***

**That was cruel! Why did you just put on rubber gloves?**

**BK: … I do not have to explain my reasoning to you.**

***despite being a Byakuya fangirl, runs away***

**BK: I was preparing myself to cover her mouth again for when she would not be quiet. **

•◘•

Hoshiko POV: 

I walked into Squad 13's office just to find Kiyone and Sentaro fighting again. I looked over at Juushiro who was sitting at his desk _attempting_ to do paperwork. I looked back at Kiyone and Sentaro who were practically at each other's throats.

I pushed in between them. "Hey! Guys! How's about you guys quit fighting for a little bit so _and your captain_ can get some work done, hm?"

They both simultaneously looked at Juushiro.

"Oh captain, I'm so sorry! I had not realized we were distracting you with our bickering!" Kiyone apologized.

"Well I'm sorrier than she is!" exclaimed Sentaro.

Then they started arguing again, about who was sorrier.

I swear, at that exact moment I felt a huge sweatdrop fall down my face.

I was just a tad pissed at that point, so I just pushed them out of the room and closed the door. Then I looked back at Juushiro and smiled.

"Arigatou, Hoshiko-Chan; they were starting to give me a headache," Juushiro said to me.

"No problem Uncle Juushiro," I replied. "You look well today."

Yes, I called Ukitake Juushiro my uncle. He wasn't really my uncle but he was my father figure ever since I was (literally) seven years old. My father died when I was six and when I was seven was when I officially declared (to myself) that he was my father (figure). It was only because of my mother's lifelong friendship with him that he became that fatherly figure to me. So I have much to thank her for.

"I feel well."

"That's great," I sat on the edge of his desk. "So what's up?"

"We have a new member of Squad 13."

"Really? That's cool, can I meet 'em?"

"It's a _she,_ and yes. She's sitting right here behind my desk."

I raised my eyebrow. "Why?"

"Sentaro and Kiyone's shouting scared her."

"That explains it," I looked behind his desk to see a brunette young lady curled up in a ball. "Konnichiwa! Watashi no namae wa Higure Hoshiko."

She looked up. "… Watashi no namae wa… Tatsu Mayanaka," she replied nervously then she looked up at Juushiro.

"It's okay," he replied. "Hoshiko is very nice, very trustworthy."

She stood up and looked me in the eye.

I smiled back.

She slightly smiled.

I looked at Juushiro. "She's so pretty! You two should go out!" and I winked playfully.

Mayanaka blushed and hid behind the desk again.

Juushiro blushed slightly as well. "Hoshiko!" he had a "what the hell?" look on his face but this was Juushiro; he would never actually say it.

"Uncle Juushiro, I need to talk to you…" I said sweetly.

He sighed with a smile. "About what?"

"Well, really I need some advice…"

"Okay, go ahead…"

"So…" I fidgeted. I always fidgeted when I was nervous. "Can I braid your hair?"

He chuckled. "Sure…"

"Thanks," I started braiding his hair and in turn started on my story. "So, I like this guy… but I don't know if he likes me at all and I don't know what to do…"

"Well why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I'm afraid to… what if he says no?"

"Well it's not like you'd _have _to ever talk to him again."

"That's not entirely true…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because..." I swallowed. "He's my captain…"

Juushiro started coughing at that exact moment.

Mayanaka stood up quickly.

I quickly got beside him and rubbed his back. "Juushiro!"

He slowly calmed down and stopped coughing. "I… I'm alright. You just caught me by surprise."

"Sorry…"

Juushiro looked at me. "But really, Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Just at that moment Rukia walked in. "What about my brother?"

"Uh…" I was at a loss for words.

"Hoshiko, he is your captain, and you know he would take no hesitation in punishing you if I told him you were talking about him."

"But… what if I told you we were talking about him because… I like him…"

Rukia stared at me for a few seconds then said; "My lips are sealed."

"Arigatou…"

"But may I ask, why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"That's what I said," inserted Juushiro.

"Rukia, this is your brother we're talking about; no offense to you or him, but seriously!"

"Hm… I guess you have a point."

"But if you just tell him the worst that can happen is that he could say that he doesn't like you back," Juushiro inserted.

"Yeah and then be transferred to another squad and then my heart will be broken so I won't want to work or anything and my new captain will be displeased with me," I replied.

"That was…pretty negative; especially for you."

"Uncle Juushiro… I'm just afraid, afraid of being hurt again."

He then stood up and hugged me. "Hoshiko, I can promise you one thing right now."

I had buried my face in his haori and my reply was muffled. "What?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki could _never_ hurt you like _he_ hurt you."

And I nodded and looked over at Rukia to see her confused face.

Juushiro pulled away from me and looked at me. "You should tell him…"

"Yeah… I guess so…" and I started to leave, then I looked back at Juushiro and smiled. "Thanks Uncle Juushiro," and I left.

•◘•

I quickly arrived back at the Squad 6 barracks and headed straight for Byakuya's office. I walked straight in when I got there and looked over at Byakuya's desk to find him asleep in his chair.

"That explains why he didn't get onto me when I came in without knocking…" I said to myself. I closed the door and walked over and sat on his desk.

_He looks so peaceful and sweet when he's sleeping…_

Then I decided to do something risky; I decided I was going to kiss him.

I slid off the desk and walked right up next to his chair. I leaned in and cradled his cheek in my hand. I swallowed hard, I was _really_ nervous. I then closed my eyes and softly kissed him.

I then pulled away and opened my eyes just to see that Byakuya was awake.

I felt my face get hot! I quickly made my way to the door while apologizing. "Kuchiki-Taicho, I-I'm sorry… I don't… I- I just…"

He stood up. "Just what?"

"I just really like you…" I replied.

In a second he was right next to me and he had cradled my face in his hands and kissed me!

I was taken by such surprise that I gasped, rather loudly too.

Byakuya took advantage of that and had slipped his tongue inside my mouth.

After that, I remember going limp and blacking out…

**So, ya like it? I really hope so! Please please pretty please review!**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	5. A story

**So, I guess I left you guys a bit of cliffhanger, huh? That's why I got this chapter out pretty quickly. You're welcome! Sorry if seems short though… And I still, sadly, don't own **_**Bleach**_**.**

•◘•

Byakuya POV:

I sat at my desk continuing my work and looking over at Hoshiko every once in a while. I had placed her on the couch when she fainted.

_I hope I did not startle her too terribly…_

_ 'You made her faint, I'm pretty sure you startled her pretty terribly.'_

_ I did not ask for your input Senbonzakura._

I looked up as Abarai entered the room.

He looked at Hoshiko. "What happened to her?"

"She fainted."

"Is she okay?" he kneeled beside her.

"She should be, I believe she fainted from shock, or because she could not breathe…"

"What?" he looked at me. "And you couldn't take her to Squad 4?"

"Abarai."

He stood up. "I realize that it probably isn't necessarily your job to care for her but you're still her captain!"

"Renji."

"I mean you could've at least gotten me to take her…"

"Abarai-Fukutaicho!"

He looked at me, slightly scared.

"First of all, if you would pay any type of attention you would see that her chest is rising and falling very calmly, indicating her normal breathing; second, she fainted because I kissed her."

He blinked a few times. "Alright Kuchiki-Taicho!" and he held up his hand for a "High five."

"No."

"Okay, I expected that…" and he lowered his hand.

At that moment I heard Hoshiko groan. "Is she waking up?" I asked Renji.

"She just opened her eyes," he replied.

I stood up, walked over to the couch, and kneeled by her.

She looked at me and blushed slightly.

"Are you alright?"

She sat up and nodded.

I looked at Renji.

He understood, and he left.

I looked back at Hoshiko and she had swung her legs over the side of the couch. She patted the area beside her, motioning for me to sit next to her.

So I did.

"So, you like me?" she asked without looking at me.

"Hai."

"How long have you liked me?"

"For the past three years."

"Lucky… I've liked you since I entered this squad…"

"Why did you not say anything until now?"

"I was… afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"Rejection… a broken heart…"

"It would appear that we were both afraid of the same thing."

I saw her cheeks tug at her mouth and make a small smile.

"Hoshiko, will you please look at me?"

She slowly and cautiously looked at me; she looked scared.

"You appear scared, are you scared?"

"A little, yeah. I don't know what to expect or what to think. I'm afraid of saying or doing something wrong. I'm also not entirely sure of your standards or expectations. I'd hate to be in love with you for all these years finally have you and then do something wrong and lose you…"

"Hoshiko, you are a beautiful, perky, spontaneous, intelligent, clever, young woman that I wish to know more about. The only expectations I have of you are of you upholding your duties as a shinigami. Now, I would like to have a meaningful relationship with you…"

She smiled. "I'd like that too…"

I then took her hand and kissed it.

Then she kissed my forehead and giggled.

I stared at her, shocked for a few moments.

"Nandesuka, Byakuya?"

"I have never been kissed on the forehead before."

"Really? Wow… I guess I'll just have to kiss you again," and she kissed me on the forehead again.

I hugged her. "I was serious about wanting to know more about you. Tell me some things about you if do not mind."

She rested her head on my chest. "My favorite color is purple."

"A nice counterpart to pink," and I looked down at her to find her blushing.

"Y-yeah..."

"Menial things like that are nice, but I would to know something substantial about you."

"… My father was Kizashi Higure," she looked at me.

I recognized that name; he was my 3rd seat before he died.

"He was murdered… by Sousuke Aizen," she looked down again. "My father was clever, my father was smart, my father was a prodigy. He was onto Aizen's plans, he had planned to stop him… but Aizen knew that he knew… and he wanted no one in his way. So he killed him…"

I wasn't entirely sure how to react to this story, I understood that this was something that she carried on her shoulders everyday and that it hurt her.

"… When he died, Juushiro Ukitake became my father figure," she looked up at me again. "He and my mother have been friends since they were children. He visited often and would sing me a lullaby whenever I had nightmares. It was nice…"

I hugged her. "Why did you just tell me this story?"

"It is one of my strongest memories…"

"Hm, how did you know that your father was onto Aizen? How can you be sure he was murdered?"

"I was left two letters: one from my father, and one from Aizen. I received both of them the day Aizen betrayed and left the Soul Society. Although the one from my father was written by him right before he died, Aizen stole it and kept it from me. The one from Aizen explained everything…"

I sighed quietly.

"Let's talk about something else."

"Alright, what is your favorite flower?"

"An iris, it is as well my birth flower."

"An interesting fact…"

We continued to talk about menial things such as favorite foods and favorite colors. It turns out both of our favorite seasons is spring. She likes the rain and the flowers. She especially loves the rain. She says it calms her down. We also talked a little about philosophy… Despite her exciting nature she is even more intellectual than I thought she was. It was very nice to just talk to someone, especially her.

After talking for a few hours, I looked down to find her asleep in my arms. For the first time in several years, I felt myself smile. It was comforting to hold someone in my arms again… I was happy…

**AWW! How sweet! (And kinda cheesy… XD). Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	6. The SWA and a kiss

**So… Um… not much to say… I still don't own **_**Bleach**_**. So just… enjoy the chapter!**

•◘•

Rukia POV:

I walked into the Shinigami Women's Association meeting and sat down and waited for the meeting to begin.

When all the members had arrived and taken their seats, I saw Nanao-Fukutaicho walk over to the podium.

"Alright, the meeting has begun. Let us begin; now about recruiting new members…"

Matsumoto quickly raised her hand. "Oh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!"

"Do you have any ideas, Matsumoto-Fukutaicho?"

"No, but I have something important to say!"

"Is it _really_ important? Because the last time you had something important to say you just bragged about how your captain grew some…"

"Hey! That was _very_ important!"

"I talked to Hitsugaya-Taicho about that, he didn't even care."

Rangiku sighed. "Anyways, this _is_ important!"

"… Fine, get on with it."

Matsumoto stood up. "Okay, so raise your hand if you know who Higure Hoshiko is."

I raised my hand and looked around to see that everyone else had as well.

"Awesome! So we're all clear that Higure Hoshiko is the 5th seat of Squad 6?"

Several "hais" were heard throughout the room as was mine.

"Okay, now for my important announcement."

Nanao-Fukutaicho looked annoyed, as did Soi Fon-Taicho.

"Kuchiki-Taicho is dating Higure Hoshiko!"

A few gasps were heard.

_Perhaps Hoshiko __did__ tell Byakuya how she felt…_

"Matsumoto, did you see any kind of proof of this yourself?" Nanao asked.

"Well… no. But someone told me, someone who did see!"

"Who?"

"Renji Abarai. And he told me that Kuchiki-Taicho confessed to him to having kissed Hoshiko and from that, she fainted. Then, when she woke up, Kuchiki-Taicho asked him to leave so they could be alone!"

"Matsumoto-Fukutaicho?" I asked.

"Hai? Nandesuka, Rukia?"

"I don't really believe your story…"

"And why not?"

"It just doesn't sound like anything my brother would do."

"She has a point," replied Soi Fon as she stood up. "Kuchiki-Taicho isn't one to rush into things."

"So? There could be a side to him we don't know about."

"Not necessarily, and besides Rukia would know him better than any of us; she _is_ his sister after all."

"So it would appear that there is some controversy as to whether or not Matsumoto's story is true. So one of us needs to go get Renji Abarai and see if this story is true…" Nanao said.

"I'll go get him! ~" and Matsumoto shunpoed off.

•◘•

Matsumoto soon returned with Renji.

"I got him!" she proudly announced.

Renji looked slightly confused. "So… why am I here?"

"You didn't tell him?" I asked.

"… No…"

I sighed. "Renji, Matsumoto tells us that you told her that Byakuya and Hoshiko are together now. Is this true?"

Renji looked surprised. "Huh?"

Soi Fon sighed exasperatedly. "Abarai-Fukutaicho, did you tell Matsumoto-Fukutaicho that Kuchiki-Taicho and Higure Hoshiko were together had that he had confessed to you to having kissed her?"

"Oh… Uh, no, I didn't tell that to her. To my knowledge, they aren't even together."

"I knew it. You may leave."

"WHAT? He's lying! He did _so_ tell that story to me!" exclaimed Matsumoto.

"Shut up!"

Matsumoto then sat down and grumbled to herself.

Renji looked at me and left.

"Okay, now that _that_ is out of the way, we may continue the rest of the meeting…" Nanao said.

•◘•

After the meeting ended I went to find Renji.

I found him sitting atop one of the roofs of the Squad 6 barracks, with his haori off.

"Hey Renji…"

He looked up at me. "Hey Rukia, what's up?"

"You denied having told Matsumoto-Fukutaicho that story about Byakuya and Hoshiko, did you really not tell her?"

"No, I really did, and it's really all true…"

"So… why did you deny it?"

"Well, a little while after telling her I realized she probably wasn't the best person to tell, ya know? So I decided that if anyone asked, it wasn't true…"

I sat beside him. "That was nice of you…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"Really! It was!"

"Well I wouldn't want to make their lives a living hell…"

"Mm-hm…" I looked at him. "What are you doing up here anyways?"

"Just thinking…"

"May I ask what about?"

"…You," he looked at me. "You're blushing," and he grinned.

"W-why are you thinking about me?"

"Rukia… Hoshiko told your brother how she felt about him and I'm following her example. I am in love with you Rukia Kuchiki. And I honestly believe that I've loved you since I first met you. I realized that you're the only girl for me, and I'd really like to be more than just your friend…"

"R-Renji…"

"So, what do ya say?"

"I… I don't know… I've never had a boyfriend before…"

"And who better than someone that you know, someone that's been your friend for years?"

"I guess you have a point…"

"Rukia…"

I looked into his pleading, Maroon eyes.

Then he softly kissed me on the lips.

I gasped.

He pulled away and looked at me.

My heart was beating fast and I almost couldn't believe what I did next; I kissed him back…

I don't think he believed it either because he didn't move for several seconds after that.

I looked back at him. "Renji?"

Then he embraced me. "Rukia, I am so glad you are willing to be my girlfriend. I will try my hardest to make you happy."

I chuckled and hugged him back. "You don't have to do that Renji…"

He kissed my cheek and we sat there, as we were until the sun set…

**Yeah, almost nothing to do with Hoshiko and Byakuya I know. But there was some sweetness between Rukia and Renji. (You're welcome RenxRuki fans.) Besides, I was setting up for some complicatedness in the next chapter. Nonetheless I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	7. Picture Guilt

**Oh my gosh! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry! Because I know it's been a while since I got the last chapter out, sorry! I went on a trip then I went to my dad's early and he (for some odd, unknown, godforsaken reason) doesn't have Microsoft Word, then I was sick for a little bit and then I went to my grandmother's for an entire week and she doesn't even have a computer much less internet! But I'm home now and here's the… *counts* seventh chapter! YAY!**

•◘•

Rukia POV:

It was already time for the next SWA meeting. It seemed like the last one was just yesterday…

I walked into the meeting to see Matsumoto standing at the podium with a radio. I wondered what she had in store for us. I sat down and waited for the meeting to begin.

Nanao walked over and stood by Matsumoto for a moment. "Please take your seats and be quiet, the meeting has begun. Rangiku Matsumoto has something to share with us today," and she too sat down.

Matsumoto pressed the play button on the radio and my eyes widened in shock as I heard me and Renji's conversation from the other day. The one in which he told me the truth about Byakuya and Hoshiko. The one in which he expressed his feelings for me!

I felt myself sink in my seat as I listened to the tape. And still I saw all the other members look at me.

Matsumoto stopped playing the tape. "I told you I wasn't lying!"

"Yeah, sorry for doubting you… So what exactly did you want to do with this little piece of information?" Nanao replied.

"I was thinking we get pictures of them together and Xerox them and put them up around the seireitei."

"Maybe, but remember what happened the last time we took pictures of people?" Soi Fon asked.

"Very true…" Nanao then looked at Matsumoto. "Rangiku."

"What?" Matsumoto asked as if she was totally innocent.

"Also, getting a picture of Kuchiki-Taicho won't be easy," Soi Fon inserted.

She was right, the only picture I had ever seen of Byakuya was a painted portrait of him and he was wearing all his traditional noble clothing and stuff; but I had never seen a photograph of him.

"Well then let's make it a contest! Whoever can actually get a picture of them gets a prize and whoever gets the best picture gets something awesome!" Matsumoto said excitedly.

Nanao seemed to contemplate the idea for a few minutes. "Okay, but anyone who gets in trouble it's their own fault. Matsumoto, you're in charge of the prizes since it was your idea."

"Okay, and just to clarify, both of them have to be in the picture for your picture to even qualify," then she picked up a box off the ground, opened it and pulled out some disposable cameras and handed one to everybody.

I stared at the camera before me for a few moments, and then raised my hand.

Matsumoto looked at me. "And yes, _everyone_ has to participate."

I quietly whined.

•◘•

I walked silently to Squad 6, looking down at my feet. I _really_ didn't want to do this. It would embarrass Hoshiko and Byakuya and I would feel terrible, I already did. Also, I could get in trouble with my brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. Need I say more?

Then, I was attacked with a hug.

"Oh!" I was completely and utterly surprised. I looked up to see Renji's smiling face.

"Hello, how has your day been so far?"

I lowered my head. "Terrible…"

"What's the matter? What happened?"

"I just came from the Shinigami Women's Association meeting and we have to take pictures…"

"Again? Good luck…"

"You haven't heard the worst part. I have to take pictures of Hoshiko and Byakuya… together."

"But I thought they didn't believe Rangiku."

"She got a recording of our conversation from the other day, and now everyone knows we're together too."

"Oh… but the second part isn't so bad."

I looked up at him. "No, but it was just embarrassing how they found out…"

"Yeah… I can understand. But getting back to the pictures, it's not like they can force you to take pictures… right?"

"Well Matsumoto said it was mandatory, and if I don't participate I'd hate to see what she does to me…"

"… Yeah…"

I sighed. "I guess I better go try and get a picture…"

"Good luck…"

I got up on my tippy toes, pulled his face down and kissed his cheek. "Arigatou…" and I concealed my reiatsu and headed to Byakuya's office.

When I got there, I snuck around to his window and peeked in. I saw Hoshiko sitting on his desk talking to him. I looked down at the camera to turn off the flash so they wouldn't notice me. When I looked back up, the window was open and Byakuya was standing right there.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" he asked me.

"I… I wanted a picture of you and Hoshiko…"

"Why? And why can you not just walk in the door and ask?"

"Well… it's for a scrapbook I'm making and… and…" I shrugged.

"Come inside."

"Yes sir…" and I walked around and came in the door. When I walked in, Byakuya was sitting at his desk again.

"Hey Rukia!" Hoshiko exclaimed. "I'd be glad to take a picture or two, I like pictures!"

I smiled slightly and held up the camera and looked through the eye hole. "Say 'cheese'!"

"Cheese!" and she smiled.

I took the picture.

"Okay, Byakuya's turn!"

"Well actually, I wanted a picture of you two… together."

"Oh, okay!" and she sat in Byakuya's lap and smiled.

I heard Byakuya chuckle softly and he smiled! Just barely, but still smiled!

I took a picture of them.

"Do you want another one?" and she kissed his cheek.

I took a picture of that too.

"I bet you want another one!"

I chuckled softly. "Well…"

He kissed her cheek and I took another picture.

"That's plenty, arigatou," and I left.

Renji was waiting outside for me.

I walked over to him and leaned on him and buried my face in his chest. "I freel leef murf…"

"What?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "I feel like dirt…"

He hugged me.

**Yay! Chapter finished! Again, super sorry about the wait I'll have the next one out by Monday, I swear!**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	8. tears and payback

**Yes, I know… I'm a big fat liar. I didn't get the chapter out yesterday I'm a terrible person… Anyways, here's the chapter now so… Yeah.**

**And just a quick note, this chapter takes place like a week after the last one; just a clarification.**

Hoshiko POV:

I woke up the next morning, quickly showered, got dressed, and all the other things I do in the morning to get ready for the day.

When I was finished getting ready, I walked outside and inhaled the fresh spring air.

_SMACK!_

A light purple piece of paper had been blown into my face by the wind.

I removed the paper from my face and looked at it. It was a picture of Byakuya and I asleep on the couch in his office…

I was utterly confused. Where did this picture come from? Who took it? Why was this piece of paper just floating around in the wind?

I looked down the breezeway; there were many other pieces of paper like this one just lying on the ground! I quickly shunpoed up and down the breezeway and picked up all the pieces of paper.

I exhaled. "That was a close one…"

Just then, one of the pieces of paper floated past me.

I chased after it.

The wind blew it upwards.

I quickly shunpoed to the top of the roof to grab the paper; when I got up there I felt my jaw drop. I saw hundreds, maybe even thousands more of those papers fluttering around in the wind.

I was dumbstruck, I let all of the papers go and the wind blew them all away.

"Why is it so damn windy?" I yelled. I carefully slid off the roof and landed on the ground on my feet.

"Hey, you're Higure Hoshiko right?" some random, male shinigami asked me.

I looked at him. "Yeah, what do you need?"

"I'd like to know something."

"Um… Sure."

"Why, out all the other people in the seireitei, did you choose Kuchiki-Taicho?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," and I walked toward Byakuya's office.

On the way there, several people asked me the same or similar questions to what the guy earlier asked me. A few people even teased and made fun of me.

I felt so embarrassed, and incredibly upset. With every person I passed, I walked faster and faster until the point that I was running and arrived quickly at his office. I slammed the door behind me only to see that Byakuya wasn't there yet. I crawled under Renji's desk and curled up in the fetal position.

"Hoshiko? What are you doing?" Renji asked as he looked under his desk.

"I'm hiding…"

"I can see that, but why?"

"Haven't you seen any of the thousands of papers floating around?"

"Oh… those…"

"And people are teasing me!" I whimpered.

"Why are people teasing you?" I heard Byakuya ask.

I looked out from under the desk to see Byakuya standing there.

I quickly crawled out from under the desk and hugged Byakuya and buried my face in his haori.

I felt his arms wrap around me. "Hoshiko?"

I didn't move.

He tucked his finger under my chin and pulled it up so I looked at him. "You are crying…"

I nodded slowly.

"It is because the people were teasing you?"

I nodded again.

"Why are they teasing you?"

"Be-because I'm going out with you."

"That does not make any sense…"

"I know, right? And I think the whole Seireitei knows…"

"Why do you think that?"

I reluctantly let go of him and walked outside and grabbed one the papers from outside, then walked back in and showed it to Byakuya.

He took the paper from me and examined it; then I swear I heard him gasp.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"This is one of the pictures that Rukia took."

"What? No way!" I snatched the paper from him and looked at it, he was right.

Renji walked over and looked over my shoulder and looked at the paper. "I can't believe she gave them her pictures…"

I looked up at Renji. "What do you mean?"

"Uh… nothing!" and he suddenly right back at his desk finishing up his paperwork.

I looked at Byakuya. "Isn't Rukia in the Shinigami Women's Association?"

"Hai, she is. Why do you want to know?"

I sighed. "I'm going to Squad 10 for a little bit…" I folded up the paper and put it in my pocket, left, and started shunpoing to Squad 10 to avoid being talked to on the way there.

•◘•

I quickly arrived at Squad 10 and knocked on the door to Toushiro-Taicho's office.

"Enter," I heard him say from the inside.

I opened the door and walked in.

He briefly looked up from his paperwork. "Good morning Hoshiko, how has your morning been?"

"Sucktastic, and I think your lieutenant is to blame…"

He looked at me. "What did she do now?"

I pulled the paper from my pocket and showed it to him.

He took the paper from me and examined it just as Byakuya did. When he was finished, I saw the veins on his forehead pop.

Just then, Rangiku walked in. "Good morning captain!" she exclaimed happily.

I looked at her.

When she saw me she ran back out.

I quickly ran after her and tackled her to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you Rangiku?"

"Hey, it wasn't just me. The entire SWA was in on it."

"Maybe so, but something tells me that you were the ringleader. I thought you were my friend Rangiku!"

"I am! But how could you not tell me that you were going out with Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Because I knew something like this would happen!" I stood up.

She sat up and looked up at me.

"Rangiku, a friend is someone that can be trusted and…"

She stood up. "What?"

"You've proven to me that I can't trust you…" I started to walk away.

"NO!" she replied in a whiney voice and I was suddenly glomped by her from behind.

"Ack!" I exclaimed as we both fell to the ground.

"I still wanna be your friend, I won't do anything like this again, I PROMISE!"

"That's great… but you're… squishing me! Please… get up!"

"Oh! Sorry!" and she quickly got up off of me and helped me up.

I dusted myself off and looked at her. "I'm still mad at you, you dragged Rukia into this!"

"I know… I'm sorry… But did you know? Her and Renji are going out now!"

"Are you serious? Why wasn't I told?"

"You would know if you were in the SWA…" she said in a singsongy voice.

"No. I refuse to join your sleazy club… especially after what ya'll did to me!"

"It's not sleazy!" she whined.

I sighed and walked back into Toushiro's office.

He was getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going captain?" Rangiku asked.

"To the hot springs," he replied.

"Ooh! Can I go?"

"No, you have to stay and finish yours and my paperwork."

"Aww!"

"Do not complain! This is part of your punishment."

"_Part?"_

"Hai, part. When you are finished with the paperwork you have to pick up the rest of the papers fluttering around the seireitei."

"By myself?"

"Of course not, your SWA friends can help you," and Toushiro grinned and left.

"Wow… well see ya later Rangiku!" and I left.

**Yeah, not the best chapter but… I have no excuse. Sorry…**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	9. Rain

**Yeah, sorry about the wait; I've had a little writer's block… so um… I don't own **_**Bleach**_**. I guess that's it…**

•◘•

Hoshiko POV:

I sat on the couch in Byakuya and Renji's weird joint office, staring out the window at the rain clouds that were rolling in.

Suddenly, I was hit in the face by a paper sack that had something inside.

I looked at Renji. "What was that for?"

"Your stomach is growling it's annoying and distracting."

"So?"

"There's some Ichigo Mochi in there, you can have it."

"Ooh, thanks!" I giggled. "I'm gonna eat Ichigo…"

I heard both Byakuya and Renji chuckle; I knew they had chuckled for different reasons.

I looked at Byakuya. "Why did you chuckle?"

"The way you said it was funny, I have a great disliking of Ichigo Kurosaki as well."

"Yeah…" then I looked at Renji. "So why did you laugh?"

"It sounded wrong," and he grinned.

"I hate you. I'm not hungry any more…" my stomach growled.

"Your stomach disagrees with you, just eat it."

"I don't wanna."

"Just eat it."

"Iie."

"Hai."

"Iie."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll be giggling the whole time."

"I don't giggle!"

"Hey," Byakuya inserted with a raised voice.

We both looked at him.

"Abarai, finish your paperwork."

Renji focused his attention back to the paperwork on his desk.

"Hoshiko, you should eat something…"

I sighed and opened the bag of mocha and started eating it.

"Good girl…" and he continued with his paperwork as well.

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued eating.

•◘•

Byakuya finished with his paperwork soon after.

I jumped up. "Yay! You're finished! I wanna go for a walk; can we go for a walk?"

He looked at me and very softly chuckled. "I do not feel like going for a walk today, besides it looks like it is going to rain."

"So?"

"Not today…"

I pouted. "Fine, I'll go for a walk myself."

"Alright, do not get into any trouble," and he kissed my forehead.

I was really hoping that he was going to change his mind and come with me, but no! So I left and took a walk by myself. I took a walk around the 1st and 2nd districts of the Rukongai.

It wasn't too bad, the sun was being covered by the rain clouds so Hisanarei manifested herself and sat on my shoulder and talked with me while I walked. **(A/N: Hisanarei is a Crow)**

We didn't talk about anything special really, just random stuff to pass the time, ya know?

Then it started to rain. Hisanarei retreated back to my inner world and I spun around in the rain. I love the rain.

I gradually started to rain harder until the rain started to hurt, by then I couldn't see where I was or where I was going; it was frustrating.

"I hope no one else is caught in this… Hisanarei, can you help me?"

_"I'm sorry milady, but I can't see anything either due to the fact that there is no sun…"_

Hisanarei sees the shadows and since there's no light due to the rain she can't see anything.

I could only see about two feet in front of me. I was afraid to shunpo because I was afraid to run into something. I was frustrated, cold, wet, and upset, I didn't know what to do; so I sat down, curled up, and began to cry.

I few minutes later I felt the rain stop hitting me. Did it stop raining? I looked up.

Standing there was Byakuya, with a big umbrella! He held out his hand to me.

I took it and stood up.

He placed his arm around me and led me to the Kuchiki Mansion.

When we arrived, he opened the door for me and had a purple and sky blue yukata ready for me to change into.

He handed it to me and I took it and went into the nearest bathroom to dry off and change.

When I came back out, Byakuya was standing there waiting for me. He then led me to the kitchen where there was some chicken noodle soup waiting for me.

I sat down and started eating.

"Are you insane?" he asked me.

"Oh is this soup not for me?"

"No, it is for you, I was referring to going out in the rain and getting lost."

"Oh, well it wasn't raining when I started out on my walk and you saw how hard it's raining! It's horrible out there!"

"Then why did you not focus on my reiatsu and follow it to get out of the rain?"

I sunk in my seat and continued to eat my soup quietly.

Byakuya had a facepalm moment after that.

Just then, lightning crashed and thunder sounded, startling me, sending my hands straight up in the air as well as my bowl of soup…

The soup landed in Byakuya's hair while the bowl fell to the floor and shattered.

I gasped and quickly started picking the noodles out of his hair. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, the thunder it just startled me ya know? I'm so so so sorry!"

He grabbed my wrists and put them down at my sides. "It is alright, I will go take a shower," and he stood up and left.

I cleaned up my mess and then went into the living room to wait for him.

About ten minutes later he walked into the living room wearing a forest green haori and off-white hakama; he was also no longer wearing his *Kensaikan. He walked over, sat next to me and placed his arm around me.

I leaned on him. "Sorry for spilling the soup on you, I just…"

"I already forgave you."

I smiled.

Lightning crashed and thunder sounded again, I was startled again and I jumped into Byakuya's lap. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry…"

"It is quite alright, this makes it easier to do this," and he kissed me.

I kissed back.

He held my face in his hands and licked my lower lip.

I quietly gasped as he slipped his tongue in my mouth.

We made out for quite a while and then I fell asleep on his chest. Despite, getting stuck in the rain and acting like a total spas I had a pretty nice night…

***Kensaikan – for those of you who don't know, those are Byakuya's manly hair clips.**

**So, hope you enjoyed the chapter and stuff. Please review because I have had quite a lack of reviews lately and it's pretty disappointing…**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	10. Oasis

**NEXT CHAPTER! Yeah! So… My talking before the story has been so boring lately… I feel like I'm in some kind of rut… **

**BK: I have enjoyed it…**

**Of course **_**you**_** have. *grumbles to self* I'd so kick your butt if you weren't so sexy…**

**BK: escuze moi, sibleuplez?**

***looks at him with a funny look on face* You know French?**

**BK: Si.**

**And Spanish?**

**BK: Hai.**

**-.- How many languages do you speak?**

**BK: Seven.**

***facepalm***

•◘•

Byakuya POV:

I was sitting at my desk, quietly doing my paperwork in the almost silence. I looked over at Hoshiko who was clicking away at the keys on her private laptop that Urahara Kisuke had given her. She explained to me how Kisuke had managed to have the laptop connected to the humans' "internet" (even when she was here in the Soul Society); however I did not understand a word of it. The technology speak is all gibberish to me…

She would often giggle, and as cute as her giggle is it was starting to become annoying.

I looked over at her. "Hoshiko?"

"Hai?" she replied without looked away from the laptop's screen.

"May I ask what is so amusing about the laptop?"

She looked at me. "I would tell you, but then you might hurt me…"

"I would never hurt a young lady unless she was my enemy and or attacked me first."

"Well I don't want to take any chances," and she focused back on the screen.

"Hoshiko, can _I_ see?" Abarai asked her, as if she would actually let him and not me.

She seemed to contemplate it for a moment. "I guess… but if you have to react don't give away what it is."

I felt insulted, however I didn't show it.

Renji walked over and sat by Hoshiko on the couch, he immediately blushed. "Hoshiko! Why would you… How did… WHY?" Renji seemed utterly confused.

"So in the World of the Living, they have manga and they have this one called _Bleach_ and it's about shinigami and the Soul Society the whole nine yards! It's so freaky but it's really cool at the same time! Anyways fans of that manga will draw pictures like these because they have some messed up minds… but this is one of the pretty popular ones."

"Really?"

"Yeah but there are some better ones too and worse ones…"

"Well I wanna see a better one please."

"Alright…" and Hoshiko rapidly tapped away at the keys. "So how 'bout this?"

Renji excitedly gasped. "I like these a lot better!"

"I thought you would… So what else would you like to look up?"

Renji whispered in her ear.

She giggled. "That's not right…" she continued to type anyways.

"Whoa!" Renji exclaimed as he quickly turned away.

Hoshiko made this loud whining sound and slammed the laptop closed.

I was curious, I walked over to them. "What did you see?"

"We can't tell you…" Renji replied as he shuddered.

Hoshiko had her face buried in a pillow.

I carefully picked up the laptop and opened it wondering what it was so terrible. When I saw, I was immediately mortified, horrified, disgusted, and insulted. I turned the laptop around so it was facing Hoshiko and Renji. "What is this? Where did it come from? I demand to know."

"We weren't looking for it… We just happened upon it… It's just a fan drawing… Although I don't know why someone would draw you and Aizen together…" Hoshiko replied meekly.

I sighed, closed the laptop, set it back beside Hoshiko, sat back at my desk, and continued my paperwork.

"I thought he was going to kill us…" Renji whispered and he walked back to his desk to continue his paperwork as well.

Hoshiko stood up with a slight blush on her cheeks and grabbed her laptop. "I'm gonna go for a little while…" and she left.

About fifteen minutes after she left there was a knock at the door.

Renji stood up and answered it. "Hai? How can I help you?" he asked whoever was at the.

"We would like to speak to your captain… alone," they replied.

I looked up.

"Um… alright…" and Renji left.

When Renji left, I was able to see who was standing at the door. It was the Kuchiki Elders. One word went through my mind at that moment: Shit…

•◘•

Hoshiko POV:

I went back to my room in the barracks to let my laptop charge and take little cat nap. However, it ended up being like a two hour long nap. I sat up and stretched.

I jumped up out of bed and brushed my hair, and snuggly placed a Blue Jay feather in it. Then I dashed out the door and to Byakuya's office. I couldn't help it, I just _really_ liked him and loved spending time with him. When I arrived I found the office empty, not even Renji was in there.

So I went outside and tried to locate his reiatsu. I found it and started to run after it.

It led me into the Rukongai and into some woods. I was very careful to stay away from any animals or any other souls.

I continued to travel further into the woods until I heard running water. I soon came upon a river and noticed that the water was coming from where Byakuya's reiatsu was. Soon after that I found what seemed to be a wall of bushes. I shunpoed over them just to make it easier on me then my jaw dropped. The place that I has ended up in was beautiful! The greenery was so lush and… green! There were fruit trees and gorgeous flowers! Snapdragons, Birds of Paradise, Orchids, all full of beautiful, vibrant color! And at the center of it all, was a tall magnificent waterfall.

I started at the top of the waterfall and looked down it, taking in its magnificence. Then when my eyes reached the bottom… my eyes widened and I fainted.

•◘•

I slowly began to wake up, I opened my eyes and looked up to see Byakuya, who was only wearing hakama, hovering over me with a semi-concerned look on his face.

I felt my face get hot and quickly sat up and started spasing out. "Oh my gosh! Byakuya! I'm so so so so so so _soooooo _sorry! I was just looking for you and I followed your reiatsu here and I just… just…"

"Just…?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to see you naked…" I felt my face get hotter.

I slight pink tinge appeared on Byakuya's cheeks. Apparently he didn't know what I had done yet. He cleared his throat. "I forgive you," and he patted my head.

I felt my face return to normal. "Oh… well… arigatou," I was slightly shocked.

He then went over to tree where his haori was hanging and put it on. Then he walked back over and sat next to me.

I looked at him. "So what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I came here to relax…" and he lied down on his back.

I lied down next to him. "Why do you need to relax?"

He sat back up. "I am a little stressed…"

I sat back up as well. "Why?"

He looked at away. "It is unimportant…"

I crawled over and sat in front of his face. "It's upsetting you so it is too important. Please tell me…"

His face showed slight shock and he sighed. "The Kuchiki Elders came to talk to me today. They know of our relationship and they wish for me to break it off with you…"

"… Oh… I see… I understand…" I stood up. "I'll just…"

He grabbed my hand. "I do not wish to leave you though."

I smiled and sat back down.

"I am upset because they will hound me for a very long time about this matter and they may even try to interfere."

"Ah…" I looked around the beautiful oasis again. "So… how do you know about this place?"

"I happened upon it one day when I was much younger and I ran away from my studies… I had become angry and frustrated and so I ran… I have never shown this place to anyone."

I hugged him.

He took a second but he hugged back. "What is this for?"

"It's a 'just because' hug," and I smiled.

He softly chuckled.

**BK: Arrivederci! Auf Wiedersehen! Tchau!**

**OMG! Stop showing off! *glares at him***

**BK: *softly chuckles* amende, mon Cherie… **

***blushes***

**BK: *walks away***

***quickly follows him* Where are you going? Come back and speak more French!**

**(XD XD XD btw he spoke English, Japanese, Spanish, French, Italian, German, and Portuguese. Also, "amende, mon Cherie" means "fine, my darling." )**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	11. short

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long, I've been side tracked and riddled with writers' block. But here's chapter juuichi! That means eleven in Japanese.**

**BK: I know.**

**I know you know!**

**BK: There is no reason to get snippy…**

**I believe there's plenty reason to get snippy!**

**BK: I disagree, mon cherie…**

***points at him* And that's why! You're toying with my feelings!**

**BK: I would never be so inconsiderate.**

**I can name three people of the top of my head who would beg to differ! And sadly I am not one of them. *curls up***

**BK: *rolls eyes and pats her head* Enjoy the chapter.**

•◘•

Hoshiko POV:

"You're stressed out…" I said to Byakuya.

"I am not," he replied quickly.

"So you're a liar?"

"Iie."

"You're stressed out."

"I am not…"

"Then why are you letting me play with your hair while your head is in my lap?"

"… Because."

I chuckled and kissed his forehead.

He looked at me. "Hoshiko, *Aishiteru. I do not want to lose you…"

I felt myself blush. "You love me?"

"…Hai."

"Aishiteru *nimo…"

He slightly smiled and stroked my cheek.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Byakuya sat up and I went over to answer it.

It was the Kuchiki elders, they looked pretty scary.

"We wish to speak to you, Byakuya-Sama," the male in the front said.

Byakuya stood up and walked over to me.

I quietly swallowed. "I'll be leaving…"

"Stay," he said to me.

I stood still.

"Byakuya-Sama, you need break off this fiasco with this girl."

I felt as if my heart would stop, he was talking about this right in front of me! He didn't even have the decency to speak of it some other time or place.

"I will not."

"You must," an older female replied.

"Why 'must' I?"

"Because you will taint the bloodline otherwise…"

She was talking as if we had been together since forever and we already engaged or something. We had only been together for like… a month?

"I do not care."

"You are being incredibly selfish," the male in the front said.

It was about that time that I noticed the other male who still appeared old-ish but younger than the other two. He was staring at me. Not a blank stare but somewhat of a glare. He did the entire time the other two were talking to Byakuya.

I tried my very best not to make any eye contact with him; but I could still feel him glaring at me. I noticed he had spiritual pressure; about the same time I did, I noticed how much of it he had. He was deliberately trying to make me faint from his spiritual pressure!

I felt myself begin to fall forward.

As soon as I did, Byakuya stepped in front of me as to shield me.

I caught onto his haori as I struggled to stay standing.

"I think it is best if you all leave now," Byakuya said.

_Finally!_

"You will come to your senses eventually," one of them said; and they left.

"I already have," and he turned around and caught me right before I hit the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Eh… so so…"

He picked me up and carried me to the couch where I now lay in his lap as he played with my hair.

"Who was the guy, with the spiritual pressure?"

"That was Michi…"

"Hm… I don't think he likes me…" I grinned.

Byakuya did as well.

"I don't see why they're giving you such grief though, it's not like we're engaged or anything. This could be just a little fling for you for all they know…"

"I do not want it to be just a fling…"

I felt myself blush a little.

Byakuya leaned over and kissed me.

I kissed back.

I have one thing to say: making out is fun.

•◘•

***Aishiteru - "I love you" (just in case you didn't figure it out)**

***nimo – also**

**Sorry for the short and severely late chapter. I am just having serious issues thinking for stuff… Well I hope you enjoyed it anyways.**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	12. Hollow Hunting

**Okay, so hey. I finally got the next chapter out. I don't own **_**Bleach**_**; I also like the color purple. XD (Quick note for those of you who haven't figured it out, this entire story takes place after Aizen betrays the SS and becomes "King of Hueco Mundo" etc etc.) So nothing much to say, so just enjoy the chapter.**

Hoshiko POV:

It started like any other ordinary day: the sun was shining, the birds were singing, Renji was late (for work, he _is_ a guy), Byakuya and I were making out when he was supposed to be doing his paperwork. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Then, a Hell Butterfly fluttered in through the window and landed ever so gracefully on my index finger.

"What does it have to say?" Byakuya asked.

"Of our squad, through 10th seat has to go Hollow Hunting in the North Rukon district."

Byakuya started reaching for his Zanpakuto.

"Except you."

"Excuse me?"

"Soutaicho says you gotta stay here and finish up your paperwork because you're behind."

"Hm… Well I do not want-"

"NO."

"… What?"

"Hell no. You are not making me stay here now because I'm your girlfriend and you're afraid I'll get hurt or some crap like that. Also, you have to stay here because you have to finish your work and if I stay here with you that problem will not be solved because we'll probably end up making out just like we were a moment ago."

He closed his eyes and sighed, then looked back at me. "Alright, just be careful."

"Of course," and I kissed his cheek and left.

•◘•

We had split into two groups and went opposite directions, hoping to cover more ground. Renji led the first group while Rikichi lead the other.I was Rikichi's in group, which makes sense because although he may be higher than I, I could be a Lieutenant if I wished so. But I have no desire to do any paperwork just yet. So it was better that I go with him instead of Renji who _was_ a lieutenant.

We had defeated 4 and a half hollows and were just looking for that other half of that one hollow that had (obviously) split in half. I was staying in this one area while the others looked so if it came back, there would be someone to exercise it.

Whilst I was waiting, I suddenly heard something, and felt it too. I turned around only to see a Menos Grande behind me!

I quickly unsheathed my Zanpakuto just to hear the sucking sound that was always followed by a Cero.

"Open the door to the shadows and be my guide, Hisanarei!" I quickly used the shadows to put up a shield just as the Menos launched the Cero. I held the shield above me and right when the Cero hit it I was forced onto one knee.

That was when the rest of my group came back.

I heard several people gasp.

"What are ya just standin' there for? Help me out!"

They immediately unsheathed their zanpakuto and in what looked to be a planned chaos, started attacking it.

I began to feel a little weak after a minute. _How long is this Cero supposed to last?_

It _finally_ ended! I had absorbed that entire Cero in my shield and in a second I shot it right back at the Menos. That just completely obliterated it!

There were some cheers, congratulations to me by everyone and someone patted me on the back; when they did, I fell face forward and passed out…

•◘•

Byakuya POV:

I was just finishing up my paperwork when Abarai walked in.

"Hello Abarai, how did it go? Were you successful?"

"Hai…" he replied.

"Where is Hoshiko?"

"… Taking a nap…"

I stopped, hearing the uncertainty in his voice. I looked up at him. "I am going to ask you again, and I want you to give me the correct answer. Where is Hoshiko?"

"Taking a nap… in Squad 4."

I stood up. "Why? What happened?"

"She collapsed after defeating a Menos. She absorbed its Cero with a shield and blasted it back at him and then she collapsed."

I exited the office and headed towards Squad four's hospital.

I quickly arrived there and asked one of the nurses to lead me to Hoshiko's room.

They did, and I walked in and saw Ukitake-Taicho at her bedside.

I walked over to her as well, and looked at him. "Konnichiwa Ukitake-Taicho, might I ask what you are doing here?"

"Hoshiko is my 'adopted niece'," he replied.

"Hm…" I looked down at her. She looked so peaceful as she lay there, resting.

Unohana-Taicho walked in and I looked up. "Konnichiwa," she glanced at both of us and looked down at her clipboard. "She's going to be fine, just let her rest and when she wakes up come get me and I'll check her out and as long as she checks out fine she'll be able to leave then."

I nodded to her and sat in a chair next to the bed.

Soon after that I nodded off…

•◘•

Hoshiko POV:

I awoke; face up in a bed in Squad four's hospital. I sat up and looked around. I saw Byakuya asleep in a chair next to my bed and I looked to my other side and saw Uncle Juushiro. I grinned, "Hey…"

"How do you feel?" he asked me.

"Fine and you?"

He grinned. "I feel fine. I'm going to go get Unohana-Taicho, she asked for me to go get her when you woke up."

"Alright…"

And he left the room.

I looked back at Byakuya; I got out of the bed and gently shook him to wake him up.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

I smiled. "Hey…"

"You lied… You said you would be careful."

"I was, until that Menos showed up…"

He sighed.

I curled up in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time…"

"It is alright," and he kissed my forehead.

"Aishiteru…"

He smiled. "Aishiteru nimo…"

**Hey! So I hope you enjoyed it, pretty please review. Um… can someone like give me some kind of definition per se of "fluff?" Because I would love to write a fluffy chapter but I can't really on purpose without knowing what it is… So besides that… um yeah.**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	13. Fishies!

**HEY HEY HEY! XD **

**KT: No. You are too white.**

***slowly looks at him* … *bitch slap***

**KT: *flies off into the distance***

**How do you know anyways? That felt good… Anyways, Sorry for the wait for this chapter; I had MAJOR writers block. We all know that's like right? But recently I got some inspiration! So here's the chapter!**

**BK: *comes up behind her***

***knows someone is there, thinks it's Tosen* *punches him* I wanted you to stay away!**

**BK: *groans, falls over***

***gasps* NO!**

•◘•

Hoshiko POV:

I awoke, sat up in my super comfortable bed in the Kuchiki Mansion, and looked out the window. _Judging by where the sun is, it's probably about 10:00…_

"CRAP! I'm late for work!" I literally jumped out of bed and started getting dressed and fast as I could. I ran out of my room, down the hallway, and through the living room area.

Just as I ran past the kitchen, Byakuya, literally, caught me.

"Where are you going?"

"Work! I'm late!"

"… Hoshiko, it's Saturday…"

I slumped as the realization hit me. I then started back towards my room.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to bed…"

"It's ten o' clock."

"Yeah, and?"

"Please stay awake."

"Why?"

"I have been awake for an hour, waiting for you to wake up, and I let you sleep."

I stopped and looked at him, then proceeded to my room.

I heard him sigh, it sounded sad.

I went into my room quickly changed into a purple yukata with white silhouettes of fish on it. I then, went back into the living room and walked over to Byakuya and kissed his cheek. *"Ohayogozomaisu."

He smiled so slightly and kissed me. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Ooh, yes! I want… pancakes!" I went into the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients.

Byakuya quickly followed me. "Hoshiko you do not have to… What is a 'pancake'?"

I looked at him. "Le gasp!" then I giggled.

"… You still did not answer the question."

"It's what I'm making for breakfast."

"…" he walked over and watched me as I turned on the stove and let it warm up, prepared then batter, and actually cooked it.

"I present pancakes! Three for both of us!" I looked in the fridge and pulled out some whipped cream, strawberries, and blueberries. I quickly cut the strawberries into slices and placed some on my pancakes.

"So, you garnish these 'pancakes' with fruit?" he said as he sprinkled blueberries on his own stack of pancakes.

"And whipped cream!" I replied as put some on mine. "Would you like some?"

"Alright…"

I placed some whipped cream on his pancakes as well. I then put away the remaining blueberries and strawberries, as well as the whipped cream.

Byakuya pulled a couple of forks and butter knives out of a drawer, and then took the silverware and his plate to the dining room.

I followed him in the there and sat next to him. I was not the least bit surprised when he sat down at the head of the table. I sat and watched him as he took his first bite ever of a pancake. The sides of his face pulled at his lips. He looked at me.

"This is delicious, you are an excellent chef."

I smiled wide. "Arigatougozomaisu," and I began eating my own pancakes as well.

We both finished our pancakes about the same time.

When Byakuya finished his he burped!

I blushed and quickly buried my face in his haori.

"Hoshiko?"

I shook my head.

"Please look up."

"Iie!"

"But I want to see your beautiful face."

That only made me blush harder.

Byakuya tucked his index finger under my chin and made me look at him. "Are you blushing because I belched or because I called you beautiful?"

"…Both…"

He kissed me softly then stood up and took my plate and his to the sink.

I followed him.

He looked at me. "Let us take a walk through the gardens."

I grinned. "Alright."

He then led me outside to the gardens.

I stood in awe as I took in the beauty of his gardens. "Wow… your garden… it's gorgeous…"

"Arigatou."

"I think… it has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…"

"I think I have to disagree."

I looked at him, blushed slightly, and smiled.

He took my hand and led me through the garden.

I was so intrigued by the beauty and the balance of the garden; it just couldn't cease to amaze me. I smelled just about every type of flower, asked Byakuya so many questions about his garden, and squealed when I saw the pond full of fish.

"Oh my gosh! Fishies!" I kneeled next to the pond and put my hand in the water to pet the fish.

I heard Byakuya softly chuckle.

"They're so pretty… What are these golden ones?"

"They are carp."

"Wow… They're really neat…"

"There used to be ten in all, but somehow there are only four now…"

"Hm, did they die?"

"No, they just disappeared."

"Then how do you know they didn't die?"

"Because we would have found the corpses."

"But what if the other fish ate them?"

He looked like he was beginning to get annoyed. "Well we still would have found the bones because fish don't eat bones."

I nodded, and continued petting the fish.

"Byakuya-Sama," someone said as they walked into the area where we were.

I was startled and fell into the pond. I thrashed around for a second until I surfaced then I took a big gasp of air.

Byakuya rushed over and helped me out of the pond. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good…" I coughed a couple times.

"Alright, go inside and change into some dry clothes before you catch a cold," and he kissed my cheek.

I nodded and did as he said. Right before I went inside I looked back to see that Michi was the other man who walked into the garden and startled me. I quickly went to my room and changed into a light taupe kimono with green leaf silhouettes here and there on it.

I then peeked outside and saw Byakuya and Michi talking.

_Hm… Now seems like a nice time to visit Juushiro._

•◘•

I walked into Juushiro's garden and saw him tending to his Bonsai. I saw him about to clip a branch that would've made the bonsai look ugly.

"Iie!" I yelled.

I obviously startled him and he clipped the branch anyways on accident. He quickly looked behind him. "Oh, it's you Hoshiko. Do you know anything about Bonsai?"

"Hai, and now that one is going to look ugly."

He looked at it. "Oh…"

"I can help you if you'd like."

"And I would," and he smiled. "So what brings you here?"

I grabbed a pair of clippers and looked at him. "I just don't want to be at the Kuchiki Mansion right now…"

"Why not? That's where Byakuya is, right?"

"Hai, but the Kuchiki Elders are giving him a hard time right now and he and Michi-San were just arguing…"

Juushiro hugged me. "It'll all work out soon enough."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks Uncle Juushiro…"

"Now why don't you help me with these Bonsai?"

"Of course," and I grinned and gave him a crash course on Bonsai care.

•◘•

"Arigatou Hoshiko-Chan," Juushiro said as we finished.

"Of course, it was no trouble."

"Would you like to stay for tea?"

"Sure, that sounds nice."

And he went inside.

I went and sat by his little pond and watched all the fish swim around. "One fishy, two fishy, three GOLDEN CARP?" I was shocked when I realized that Byakuya's golden carp were in Juushiro's pond!

Soon after, Juushiro came back out carrying a tray with two cups, a tea pot, and some sugar.

I looked at him. "HOW COULD YOU?"

(._.) "What?"

"How could you steal Byakuya's fish?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't steal anything, I would never steal anything."

"But these are Byakuya's fish! The golden carp in here!"

He looked in the pond. "I didn't take those, they just appeared one day. I didn't know they were Kuchiki-San's…"

I looked back in the pond and sighed. "We should take them back…"

Juushiro sighed. "Hai…"

•◘•

I slipped the last of the golden carp back into Byakuya's pond. "There you go! Swim around with all your friends!" I exclaimed happily.

"Hoshiko? Ukitake? What are you two doing?" Byakuya asked as he walked over to us.

"Look!" I exclaimed happily as I pointed at the pond.

Byakuya looked. "The golden carp, all ten are here," he looked at me. "How?"

"I found them and Juushiro helped me bring them back here."

He looked at Juushiro. "Arigatou, Ukitake-San," then he looked at me. "And Arigatou Hoshiko," and he hugged me.

"Well I'll be leaving now…" Juushiro stated.

"Alright," I replied as I hugged him. "See ya later."

"Mm-hm…" and he left.

~•◘•~

I was staring out the window of the squad 6 office a couple days later and couldn't help but feel that something was wrong… I looked at Renji. "What's today?"

"Tuesday, why?"

"I have no idea…"

"… Are you okay? Are you off because Kuchiki-Taicho is off on some mission?"

"No, that's not it…"

"Hoshiko-Chan, perhaps you feel guilty about taking the carp from Juushiro because they brought him joy," Takumi said.

I looked down at him. "Hm…" I contemplated this.

"Hoshiko… When did the fox get there and why can he talk?" Renji asked.

"Probably just a second ago, he comes and goes as he pleases; and he's a friend of Yoruichi's."

"Oh, okay…"

"I think you're right Takumi… But I can't just give them back to Juushiro, they're not his and Byakuya actually seemed kinda excited when he saw that the carp were back."

"Can't you just get Ukitake-Taicho some replacement fish?" Renji asked.

"Renji that is the… greatest idea ever! Arigatou!" and I ran out and went to find some fish.

•◘•

I searched the Rukongai for a couple hours but I couldn't find the perfect fish! I found big fish, little fish, dead fish, live fish, colorful fish, not as colorful fish… I was about to give up when I walked up to a vendor selling koi.

"Hello sir, how much for one of your koi?"

The man looked at me. "Oh these aren't just any koi, they're magic koi!"

"… That's great… how much?"

"Oh you can't put a price on magic!"

"… So they're free?"

"1,000 yen each."

"That's what I thought," and I paid him 2,000 yen and picked out a black one and a white one.

The vendor kindly slipped them into my cooler full of water and closed the lid. "It was nice doing business with you ma'am."

"Of course," and I headed towards Juushiro's house.

•◘•

"Oh, Uncle Juushiro is going to be so excited when he sees you guys!" I said to myself as I opened the cooler. I pulled out the black koi, kissed its head and slipped him into the water. I then did the same to the white one. I looked up when I heard someone walk outside.

"Hoshiko-Chan? What are you doing?" Juushiro asked.

I jumped up. "I got you new fish!"

He walked over to the pond and looked at it; he gasped. "Hoshiko-Chan, these koi are perfect! Where in the world did you find koi with stars on them?"

"Huh?" I looked back in the pond and noticed that the black koi had a white star on his head and the white one had a black star; both about where I kissed them on the head. I was speechless.

"Arigatou Hoshiko-Chan, I love the koi," and he hugged me.

I hugged back, still astounded by the fish. "… Maybe they really _are_ magic…" I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Let's go inside for some tea," and he led me inside…

***Ohayogozomaisu- good morning (formal)**

**Hey! Hope you liked the fluff chapter! BTW the thing about the Golden Carp is "real," Yachiru took the fish. XD So the other day, in my English class, we were having a discussion and this one dude said something that had absolutely nothing to do with what were talking about and my teacher said: "What was that? That was just fluff, that had nothing to do with what we were talking about…" I nearly squealed when he said "fluff" XD SO anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter PLEASE REVIEW! Arigatou!**


	14. Halloween

**HEY! Happy Halloween! In the spirit of this amazing holiday, I have written a Halloween special, if you will. Sorry for taking forever just to get out a chapter period. I've been grounded… But here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! ~**

**BK: *ties you to a chair***

… **What are you doing?**

**BK: I'm tying you up so you can not go "Trick-or-Treating", can not eat a ton of candy, and can not get really hyper.**

**WHAT? But- I love all of those things!**

**BK: Well you are just going to miss them this year.**

***whimpers and whines***

•◘•

Byakuya POV:

I had just gotten dressed and was trying to finish getting ready, however I had one problem: I could not find my *Kensaikan.

So I went into the kitchen where Hoshiko was to ask her if she knew where they were. "Hoshiko darling, do you happen to know where my Kensaikan are?"

"Your what?" she replied, looking up from a magazine.

I sighed. "…My manly barrettes?"

"Ah! No…"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay…" and I went back to my room and finished getting ready. I slipped on my Taichos' Haori and reached for where my *Ginpaku Kanzanohana Usuginu usually was. It was not there.

I noticed Hoshiko was walking past my room.

"Hoshiko!"

She peeked in. "Hai?"

"Where's my Ginpaku Kanzanohana Usuginu?"

"… Heh?"

"My scarf!"

"Oh! I have no clue…"

I rubbed my temples.

She walked over to me. "What's the big deal? It's just a scarf…"

"Hoshiko, not only did my grandfather give that to me, that single scarf costs as much as ten houses…"

"… I repeat, it's just a scarf! Why does it cost so much?"

"Hoshiko!"

"Sorry…"

I sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll stay and look for them. You just go on to the office."

"Alright…"

"Wait, something has to be done with your hair."

"Okay, what?"

"Sit on the bed."

I did as she said.

She sat behind me and started playing with my hair.

I sat still and silently as she did.

"Okay, I'm done!" she said after about a minute.

I looked in the mirror and saw my hair was in a simple ponytail. "Why did it take so long?"

"Your hair did not want to cooperate…"

I chuckled softly.

"You look like a samurai!" she exclaimed as she grinned.

I noticed I resembled myself when I was a young lad. I then kissed Hoshiko. "I'll see you later."

She smiled. "Alright!"

And I left for the office.

•◘•

I had been at the office, working on my paperwork for about ten minutes when Abarai walked in; I looked up.

He stood there for a moment and just looked at me.

"What are you waiting for? Get to work."

He shook his head as if he just awoke from a trance. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Do you have a problem with my ponytail?"

"… No sir."

"Good. Now get to work."

"Yes sir," and he sat at his desk and began working.

And about thirty minutes after that, Hoshiko burst in.

"Happy Halloween!" she exclaimed.

I looked up at her and felt my eyes widen. She was dressed as me and she was wearing my Kensaikan and my Ginpaku Kanzanohana Usuginu!

"Wow… Excellent costume Hoshiko!" Abarai complemented.

"Arigatou! How 'bout you Byakuya? Do _you_ like my costume?" she said as she walked over to me.

"It is very realistic, especially considering those are my Kensaikan and that is my Ginpaku Kanzanohana Usuginu…"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout lying to you…"

"Uh-huh…"

"But I have been planning on being you for Halloween for like the past two months and I didn't want you to spoil it!"

I sighed. "Fine. Just do not mess up the scarf."

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"Right now you do not…"

Her jaw dropped.

I laughed briefly and kissed her.

"That's so weird…" I heard Abarai comment.

"What is?" I asked.

"It's like you're kissing yourself…"

Just for that comment I held Hoshiko close and kissed her slowly and quite passionately. After I was sure I had tortured him long enough I let her go and looked back at him.

He was blushing. "Well, ya know what?"

I raised an eyebrow.

At that moment Rukia walked in. "Good Mor-"

She was cut off when Abarai stood up, walked over to her, grabbed her, pulled her close to him, dipped her and kissed her! He kissed her for about as long as I kissed Hoshiko. Then he stood her up and sat back at his desk.

"_That_ was out of line!" I exclaimed.

"No it wasn't…" Rukia said.

I looked at her; she was blushing and looked… "Daydreamy."

She looked at Hoshiko and pointed at her. "Nii-Sama with breasts, can you come with me?"

"Sure!" and Hoshiko stood up and left with Rukia.

"Bye Renji…" Rukia waved to him as she left.

Once they left, I glared at Renji.

"Glare all you want, but you're not the only one who likes kissing his girlfriend…"

I realized what he meant, and immediately felt stupid. I wasn't sure how I felt about my lieutenant courting my younger sister, but I would let it go for now.

"Ya know what we're gonna be for Halloween?" he asked me.

Under normal circumstances, I would not care. However, he said 'we're' referring to him and Rukia so I had to make sure their costumes were appropriate. "What?" I replied.

"I'm going to be knight and she is going to be a princess."

I thought about it for a moment, this could be a good thing or a bad thing. "What are you wearing?" I asked him.

"Rukia found this really cool suit of armor for me in the world of the living, it's made out of…" he paused, he looked like he was thinking. "Magnesium!" he finally finished. "It's a really light metal and the suit looks really cool! She said it was from England I think…"

"England…" I thought for a moment.

"It's a country in the world of the living."

"I know what England is."

"Okay, just makin' sure…"

I then pulled a book off the shelf behind me. I opened it and flipped through the pages until I found the page I was looking for. I laid the book on my desk and pointed at a picture. "Is _this_ what your suit of armor looks like?" I asked him.

He walked over and looked at the picture. "Yeah! It looks a lot like that!"

"Alright…"

"… Why do you care?"

"No reason."

"If you say so…" and he sat back at his desk and continued working.

I put the book back on the shelf and continued working myself.

•◘•

Abarai finished his work early and left early so he could have time to get into his armor.

I had mentally laughed at the thought of him trying to get into that suit of armor all by himself.

I was now finished with my own work and was headed home myself. I had not seen Hoshiko since she left with Rukia and I was a little worried. It was Halloween, and people tend to act stupid and crazy on Halloween.

I soon arrived home and walked in.

"Byakuya? Is that you?" I heard Hoshiko ask from another room. _**(A/N: He's rich and has a big house. Big houses have big formal foyers) **_

"No, it is the muffin man…" I sarcastically replied.

I heard her laugh and I walked into the living room.

She was sitting on the couch with a book and was no longer wearing her costume; she looked at me as I walked in.

I walked over to and noticed that she had dyed her hair black! (As apposed to the wig she was wearing earlier.)

She just grinned.

"You dyed your hair black…"

"Yeah, I thought it seemed much more realistic. Plus that wig was itchy."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you dye your beautiful blonde hair _black_?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Well it's not permanent…"

"Maybe so, but the dye that isn't permanent still lasts about thirty days…"

"No, I bought this at the Halloween store. You put it in your hair and when you're ready to be your normal hair color again, you just wash it out!"

"… Really?"

"Yeah! I thought it was so cool."

"Oh…"

She smiled and looked at the clock. "Oh! We gotta get into our costumes!"

"_We?_"

"Yeah, I got your personal tailor to make you something for the party tonight!"

"I do not participate in Halloween…"

"Well you are this year!" and she practically dragged me to my room and pushed me in. "Your costume is on your bed. Now hurry up and get dressed!" and she closed the door and went to her own room to get dressed.

I cautiously turned around and looked at the clothing on the bed. "… Really?" I then proceeded to get dressed.

•◘•

We walked into the Halloween party together and everyone turned to look at us. Several people complimented on our costumes. Hoshiko was very excited.

Then Rukia and Renji walked up to us.

Rukia was wearing a pink and purple dress with long sleeves that were poufy at the shoulders and the length of the dress went down just past her ankles. The dress as well showed no cleavage and very little of her back. I approved.

"Nice…" Renji commented.

"You do mean that in a good way right?" I asked him.

"Yeah… Kuchiki-Sama, is that you under there?"

"Hai."

"I really love your costumes; I like you how you match," Rukia complimented.

"Arigatou," Hoshiko replied as she smiled.

We talked to quite a few more people. Matsumoto, who was dressed as a (sexy) fox; Hitsugaya, who was dragged there by Matsumoto and was dressed as an arctic fox; Soi Fon, who was dressed as a black cat; Ukitake and a young lady named Mayanaka who was apparently his girlfriend and they were dressed (respectively) as Aragorn and Arwen from some book/movie called _Lord of the Rings_.

Each one of them thought our costumes were very nice.

Then Hoshiko wanted to dance. She wanted me to dance with her; however I am not one for disorganized dancing so I stood off to the side while she danced.

She danced to this song about these two girls going to a club and they have no cell phone service… I think. She was very interesting to watch, she danced as if those moves were choreographed specifically for that song. She moved with the rhythm, it was very…

'_I am a horrible person…'_ I thought to myself at that point. Then I went to the restroom.

•◘•

When I came back out, a slow song was on. I walked over to Hoshiko, placed my arms around her waist and danced with her.

She smiled up at me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Are you having a good time?" I asked her.

"I am," she replied.

"Good."

When the song ended, a random female walked up on the stage and picked up the microphone. "Good evening and Happy Halloween! I hope everyone is having a good time! Now it's time to announce best costumes!" the *onna opened and envelope she was holding, pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it. "And the winners are… Kuchiki Byakuya and Senbonzakura!"

Hoshiko grinned, took my hand, and led me up on the stage.

"Congratulations you two!" The onna said to us. "Tell us your names please," and she held the microphone to Hoshiko.

"I'm Higure Hoshiko," and she waved to everyone.

Then she looked at me.

I just removed my mask.

Several gasps were heard throughout the room; including the onna's.

"It's Kuchiki-Taicho!" she grinned and handed Hoshiko a paper-machè Jack O' Lantern full of candy.

"… She must have him _whipped!_" I heard someone in the crowd attempt to whisper.

I refused to react; I just put my mask back on.

"OW!" I heard that same person exclaim a moment later. Ah, sweet karma…

"Let's give them a round of applause!" the onna said and started to clap herself.

The rest of the crowd applauded as well.

Hoshiko smiled and I led her off the stage.

We both danced some more, conversed, had some candy and punch. I had to limit Hoshiko's candy and still she got hyper. Eventually she crashed and fell asleep.

I carried her home. She looked so peaceful and innocent.

I walked in, took her to her and laid her in her bed. I carefully removed my Kensaikan and Ginpaku Kanzanohana Usuginu. I removed my mask, softly kissed her and proceeded to my own room.

Then I felt a tug on the leg of my pants.

I looked back at Hoshiko.

She was looking up at me and holding onto my pants leg. "Don't go…"

I sat on the bed next to her and stroked her cheek. "How could I ever leave you?"

She smiled so slightly.

I took off my shoes as well as what armor I had on and lay next to her.

She snuggled close to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Aishiteru… Kuchiki Byakuya."

I smiled and kissed her. "Aishiteru Higure Hoshiko…"

She smiled and closed her eyes.

***Kensaikan – means "pull star silence" Byakuya wears them cuz it shows that he's noble or whatever…**

***Ginpaku Kanzanohana Usuginu – means "silvery white windflower silk gauze" it really does cost more than 10 houses. How big are the houses? I have no clue. As for his grandpa giving it to him, I kinda made that up… Or did I?**

***Onna – means "woman" sorry if you already know this one especially UlquixHime fans. XD**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And all of you going out for Halloween, have fun and be safe!**

**BK: Not a single one of you better "TP" my house!**

***rolls eyes, pushes him out of the way* Happy Halloween! *waves***

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	15. The Secret

**S'up? I got this chapter out pretty quick! Aren't you proud?**

**BK: No.**

**Shut up. Just shut up.**

**BK: …**

**I don't care what **_**you**_** think. **

**BK: *leaves***

**Wait where are you going?**

**BK: *ignoring you***

***whines* don't ignore me! *chases after you***

**BK: *mentally snickering***

•◘•

Byakuya POV:

I woke up this morning, but did not open my eyes. I was not ready to wake; so I reached out for Hoshiko to pull her close to me. However, she was not there. I opened my eyes and looked around. I did not see her; I did however see a small note on my bedside table.

I picked it up and read it. It only said: "See ya… -H.H."

I furrowed my brow. I quickly got up, put on my robe, and went to Hoshiko's room.

I walked in, she wasn't there.

I looked in the closet and dresser, her clothes were all gone…

I held my head in my hands. "Something isn't right…" I said to myself. So I went to look for her.

Just as I was reaching for the doorknob, Hoshiko walked in, soaking wet.

She was shivering; she looked up at me and smiled. "Coming to look for me?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I hugged her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm cold… It's cold and raining out there."

"Alright, I'll get someone to draw you a hot bath."

"Thanks…"

I then had one of the servants to show her to the main bath and draw a hot bath for her.

Then I took the note, ripped it up, and threw it away. I know she did not write it.

After that, I got dressed and took a female servant with me to the Squad six barracks to Hoshiko's former room.

I unlocked the door and walked in; Hoshiko's clothes were here. I had her help me pack them up and take them back to my house. She as well helped me put them away in her room. I would have done the task by myself but it would have been improper for me to touch her… delicates.

When we were finished, I dismissed her and went back to my room.

Hoshiko was lying on my bed, under the covers.

"Hoshiko, are you awake?"

She turned over. "Yeah," she smiled.

"… Do you have clothes on?"

"I'm wearing one of your haori, is that cool? All my clothes are missing…"

"It is fine, but your clothes are in your room now."

"Ah, thanks…" she didn't move.

"Are you not going to go get dressed?"

"I don't wanna move, it's warm under here," she grinned.

I sat beside her on the bed and stroked her cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You look like you're about to cry…"

"I am fine…" I lied.

"Liar" she sat up. "Now what's wrong?"

"When I didn't see you this morning-"

"You thought I left you!"

I sighed. "Hai…"

She looked upset. "Why?"

"Well you weren't here, your clothes were gone, and there was this note…"

"Note? I didn't write a note…"

"I know now… I ripped it up and threw it away while you were taking a bath."

"…" she looked away.

"I apologize for not trusting you."

She looked back at me.

"I should know better than to think you would leave me, especially without saying it to my face…"

She kissed me.

I kissed back.

She pulled away and looked at me. "I forgive you and Arigatou for apologizing."

"Of course, love makes people do crazy things…"

"Like make them paranoid," she grinned.

"Yeah…" and I kissed her.

The rest of the day was fairly normal. We stayed inside because it was raining but nothing out of the ordinary happened.

•◘•

_**The Next day…**_

I woke up the next morning and again Hoshiko was not there.

'_Not again…'_ I thought to myself.

I got up and went to look for her. I found her standing in the living room.

'_Thank goodness…' _I walked up behind her.

The weird thing was that she was just standing there.

"Hoshiko, are you alright?" I touched her shoulder.

She quickly turned around and punched me in the abdomen.

I doubled over, coughed, and tried to regain my breath. She had quite literally knocked the wind out of me. I looked up at her.

Her eyes were closed; I think she was still asleep. Then she started to walk towards the door.

Once I was able to breathe again, I followed after her. _'She must be sleepwalking.'_

I followed her all the way to a field with high grasses.

She then stopped and picked up a white cloth that was on the ground. She smelled it and held it close to her.

I cautiously walked closer to her to try and see what the cloth was.

Then she held her hand to her head and opened her eyes.

"Hoshiko?"

She looked at the cloth in her hands then looked at me. She teared up then ran away, leaving the cloth behind.

I was just about to go after her, when I felt a familiar reiatsu appear behind me. I turned around. "Michi…"

"Konnichiwa," he replied.

"What did you do?"

"I have done nothing but place the cloth here."

"Nandesuka?"

"Look and see for yourself."

I walked over, picked up the cloth, and looked at it. It was a Taichos' Haori, for the 5th company. I looked on the inside and sewn into it was the name "Sousuke Aizen." I looked back at Michi and threw it at him. Then I went after Hoshiko; I could not believe it took me so long to figure it out…

•◘•

Hoshiko POV:

I was so embarrassed by what had just happened! Tears were streaming down my face and I was on my way to Squad 10; I really needed a friend right now…

When I arrived, I burst into Toushiro's office. "Toushiro!"

He was working. "Can you at least call me 'Taicho' when we're working?" he looked up. "Hoshiko, why are you crying?"

I went over to him. "The most embarrassing most terrible thing just happened and now Byakuya is gonna break up with me!"

"I'm sure you're overreacting; now what happened?"

"I was sleepwalking I think… and I when I woke up I was in this field and Byakuya was there and I was holding Aizen's old Taichos' Haori close to my heart!" I placed my hand on my chest.

He furrowed his brow. "Oh…"

"Now he's probably figured out that we went out…" I sank onto my knees.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

I looked up, but it wasn't Toushiro who had hugged me. I looked behind me; all I could see was dark, layered, flat hair.

"It'll be okay…" they said. It was a female's voice, it sounded familiar but I wasn't able to put my finger on it…

I stood up and turned around.

She pulled away and looked up at me.

"Heiri?" I exclaimed.

She smiled at me. "Hey…" Heiri Sutoreishi was my very best friend in the entire world. Then she died… She was killed by a bunch of Hollows while on a mission. At that time she was going out with Toushiro, we were both devastated but he blamed himself the entire time and vowed that he would find her again one day. That was 20 years ago. I can't believe I didn't notice her when I walked in…

I looked to Toushiro. "You found her?"

He smiled and nodded.

I hugged her and she hugged back. I sat on the couch and she sat next to me.

"Where have you been?"

"I was reincarnated and I've been living in Alabaster, Alabama for the past sixteen years."

"Ew…"

She laughed.

Then Byakuya walked in.

I looked at him then looked away.

He sighed. "Hoshiko can we please talk?"

"Why don't you just get it over with and break it off?"

"I don't want to break up with you, but I do want to actually talk."

I looked at him and stood up.

He led me outside and closed the door.

I sat down on the little porch.

He sat next to me. "I can not believe it took me so long to piece it all together."

I giggled softly.

"I mean, the flowers and candy stopped after he left, you were depressed for a month after he left, and you didn't wear the ring anymore…"

I didn't remember a ring but I'm sure I just purged my mind of that memory in order to develop my hate for him.

"It's okay; I didn't really want anyone to know… The only people that know are my mother, Uncle Juushiro, Renji and my Uncle Kisuke."

"And Michi…"

"Huh?"

"He put his old haori there…"

"Great…"

"But I would never break up with you, much less over something that is ancient history now…"

I looked up at him. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Iie, you did not know. You do not brood over it, and you no longer have feelings for him… do you?"

I grinned. "Iie…"

"Exactly; now aishiteru… I will never leave you."

I smiled and a couple tears slid down my cheeks.

He wiped them away. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing, those were tears of joy…"

He smiled and kissed me and hugged me.

I hugged back.

"Aww!" I heard Heiri say.

I looked behind me and saw Heiri and Toushiro watching us.

"Really?"

"Sorry! I had to know what was going on!"

"Well now you know, close the door."

She stuck out her tongue and closed it.

I grinned and kissed Byakuya's cheek. "Let's go back home."

He nodded, picked me up and carried me home.

"I can walk."

"I know, but I like being able to hold you."

I just smiled.

**HEY! So, I hope you liked it! Glad I got it our like the day after the last one? Yeah I like that too… XD**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	16. An old habit

**S'up beautiful peoples? XD So, sorry 'bout leaving you with a cliffhanger; but I felt it was appropriate...**

**BK: *still upset with her about the poll***

***knows he is* If you're mad, why are you still here?**

**BK: … *doesn't know***

… **Whatever; enjoy the chapter! ~**

•◘•

Byakuya POV:

I had not seen Hoshiko all day; even now I was home and there was neither sight nor sound of her. I was getting worried so I focused on her reiatsu and went to find her.

It led me to the building where the Kuchiki elders resided.

_'This can not be good,' _I thought to myself.

I walked in and down the hall to their 'meeting room' where I felt Hoshiko's reiatsu coming from.

Under normal circumstances I would have knocked, however Hoshiko was in there so I just walked in.

A good thing I had. The elders had cornered her and she looked scared.

"Each of you, move away from her," I commanded.

Michi looked at me then moved out of her way.

Ayame and Hachi did the same.

As soon as they did, Hoshiko quickly walked over to me and hid behind me.

I reached one of my arms behind me and slid it around her waist to try and comfort her. "You three are not to speak to her," I said to the elders.

I felt Hoshiko rest her head on my back.

"What if I said it was she who came to speak to us?" Michi asked.

"She would never be so daft," I quickly retorted.

"She might be stupid enough to do other things though…" he tried to look at Hoshiko.

I didn't allow him. "… We are leaving," and I glared at each of them before I led Hoshiko out and back to the main house.

The entire way back to the house, Hoshiko did not look at me, speak to me, or walk beside me.

We walked in and I led her to the living room; where I sat on the couch.

She did not sit next to me.

"Sit next to me…"

She shook her head.

"Please?"

"Iie, I don't deserve to…"

"You are wrong; it is I who do not deserve to sit next to you."

She looked at me and tentatively sat next to me.

"What did they say to you that has upset you?" I asked.

She was silent.

"Well then, why did you follow him to their house?"

"I was afraid of what he might do if I didn't…"

I sighed.

"And it didn't start out that bad, we _were_ sitting and conversing then they insulted me, my mother, and Hi…" she stopped.

"And who?" I was mad now.

She shook her head.

"Please tell me…"

"I can't, you'll be mad…"

"No I will not," even though I already was.

"Hai, you will."

"Well I will not be mad at you."

She murmured something.

"What was that?"

"… Hisana; Michi insulted her…"

I was instantly furious. "What did he say?"

"Ayame had called my mother foolish for marrying a commoner and said her poor decision had made me impure. Then Michi said that at least I was better than Hisana because she was just a peasant…" Hoshiko then looked away from me.

I stroked her hair and shunpoed out and back to the elders' quarters. I walked inside and burst into their meeting room.

They were sitting down and each had a cup of hot tea.

"Nandesuka Byakuya-Sama?" Michi asked.

I stood in front of him. "You do _not_ speak ill of my late wife; ever."

"I knew she had a problem with what I had said…" and he just nonchalantly sipped his tea.

"Hisana was a better person than any of you will ever be."

"Hai, because 'good people' leave their younger sisters behind all the time…" Hachi remarked.

I looked at him and growled in the deep of my throat.

He sipped his tea.

"Becoming angry are we, Byakuya?" Michi said.

I ignored him and looked at Ayame. "And you are not to call Hoshiko 'impure,' physical blood and DNA are nothing compared to the purity of her spirit."

"I am afraid she is not as pure as you believe her to be…" Michi input.

In the flash of an eye I grabbed his throat and pinned him to the wall; he had pushed too far.

"So you _are_ angry."

"Shut your mouth."

"Or what?"

"Or I will."

"Is that so?" he smirked. "But if you don't get back to Hoshiko soon her picture may be next to Hisana's before you know it…"

It took a moment, but I realized what he meant and my fingers tightened around his throat.

He gagged.

I glanced at the other two elders. They hadn't taken a single step forward.

"Have you poisoned her? Sent an assassin for her? Tell me the truth."

"I can most truthfully say that we have not poisoned her, sent an assassin after her or anything of the sort that may cause her physical harm or death…" Hachi replied. The look on his face said there should have been a "yet" at the end of his sentence.

I looked back to Michi. I thought about letting him go, but I didn't want to…

"Nii-Sama!"

I immediately let go of Michi.

He fell to his knees and gasped for air.

I looked to the doorway, standing there was Rukia. She looked a little scared.

I looked to the elders again. "I am disappointed in you all, but I will not have to come here again," and I walked out and closed the door.

Rukia looked up at me. "What was that about?"

"They insulted Hoshiko and the good memory of Hisana…"

"Oh…"

"I apologize, you shouldn't have seen that and I should not have acted like that…" I hugged her.

She was shocked.

"Would you hug your big brother back?"

She hugged back. "Are you alright?"

"I need to calm down…"

She rubbed my back.

"Arigatou…"

"*Doitashimashite…"

I let go of her and led her out and back to the main house. "What is it you need?"

"What?"

"You needed something didn't you? That's why you came looking for me?"

"Oh, yeah; I was going to ask Hoshiko if she would spar with me today. However, I can't find her and I was wondering if you knew where she was."

"Iie, I am afraid I don't," and I was literally afraid. With this most recent encounter with the elders, Hoshiko missing was not good.

"Oh, okay well it's okay."

"Iie, it is not. I am going to go look for her."

"… Do you want me to help?"

"I would appreciate that, but can you wait at the house instead and notify me if she arrives there before I do?"

"Yes sir."

"Arigatou," and I went to look for Hoshiko. I tried to locate her reiatsu but I was unable to; this only worried me more.

I checked the higher areas of the Rukongai, and our oasis, and then I asked if she had been at the hot springs, then I went into the Seireitei and checked Squad thirteen, eleven, and ten. I still hadn't found her. So I headed to Squad six and checked around there. I was about to leave the Squad six grounds and check somewhere else when I spied her sitting on one of the roofs.

I felt so relieved; I jumped up on the roof. "Hoshiko?"

I saw her tense up, and then she sighed and turned around. There was a cigarette in her hand. "Hey…"

For the first time in probably years, my shoulders slumped. I was disappointed…

***Doitashimashite – you're welcome**

** So, I really hoped you like this chapter! What will happen next? No really, what will happen next? I haven't decided yet… XD**

**Well, please review! Constructive criticism accepted! No flamers. Thank you and good night! XD I love myself…**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	17. Childishness

**HELLO! How are all my wonderful fans? I hope thou is doing well. LoL! Well I don't really have anything to say… Except that I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

•◘•

Byakuya POV:

I hadn't seen Hoshiko in three days. I had gone to look for her, but only once; and not for very long… When I caught her smoking, I had tried to say something but I couldn't find the words and she had run away. She took my voice with her. I hadn't said a word since she left. Not even to Renji or Rukia…

I was now sitting in the office doing my paperwork.

Renji walked in and over to my desk.

I looked up at him.

"Kuchiki-Taicho I just wanted to say…" and he pulled my scarf from around my neck and ran out with it as fast as he could.

I shocked, so for a moment I didn't even move. But I soon chased after him.

He started to Shunpo.

I did as well. I quickly caught up to him, but as soon as I did Renji passed my scarf off to Rukia who was going a completely different direction.

I had to turn around, and then I chased after her. When I caught up to her, she then passed the scarf off to Renji who was going a completely different direction.

This went on for a little while until they _finally_ let me have my scarf and then they ran away.

I put on my scarf and looked at where they had led me; a cemetery. It was no random cemetery though; this was where Hisana was buried.

_'Why have they led me here?'_

I walked in and to Hisana's gravesite.

Hoshiko was there, praying.

I was so close to calling out to her; but I just listened to her prayer.

"I apologize to you Hisana-San. I have broken my promise. I said I would keep Byakuya company and keep him happy. Instead I have made a fool of myself, upset him, and run away. I should be ashamed of myself and I am. I would completely understand if you hate me, I'm sure Byakuya does…"

"I don't hate you…" I said.

She quickly turned around and looked at me. Then she bowed. "I am so sorry…"

I stood her up and hugged her. "It's alright…"

She hugged back and gripped my haori.

"And I'm not mad…"

"Why?"

"I just love you too much…"

She kissed my chin.

"Although, I do wish to know why did you do it?"

"I was stressed, upset, and worried. All the things the elders were doing to try and break us up and then you weren't doing anything about it…"

"… What do you mean?"

She pulled away and looked up at me. "What do you mean what do I mean? You weren't doing jack squat to prevent the further tormenting of my mind and erosion of my sanity!"

I just looked at her.

"AAUUGH!" and she stormed off.

"Hoshiko! Matte!" and I followed her.

"Iie! You obviously don't care enough to even apologize! Why should I listen to you?"

"Hoshiko, I'm sorry! Matte!"

"Iie, it doesn't count now that I've told you!"

I sighed and continued and following her.

"Quit following me! I don't want to talk to you right now!"

"Hoshiko, kudasai…"

"IIE!" and she walked into a building and slammed the door in my face.

I wanted to follow her but I noticed that this was someone's house. So I rang the door bell.

A butler answered the door. "…Kuchiki-Dono?"

"Konnichiwa…"

"Come in," and he moved out of the way and motioned for me to come in.

I walked in.

He showed me to the main sitting room where a blonde onna dressed in Victorian style clothing was sitting, drinking tea.

She looked up as we entered.

The butler bowed then left.

She stood and bowed. "Kuchiki-Sama, welcome to my home; I am Higure Tsukiyo."

"Ah, so you are Hoshiko's mother," I took her hand and softly kissed it. "I wish we could have met before now and perhaps under better circumstances…"

"Was it you who upset her?"

"As of today yes, but it was of her own accord that she chose to come stay with you for the past few days."

"I see…"

"I wish to speak with her, if you would let me…"

"I will, follow me please," she stood up and walked down a hall.

I followed her.

She then went up some steps that spiraled. There were not many steps but they were a little steep. "Hoshiko's room is in the 'tower,' I had this built just for her. My little princess…"

I smiled slightly.

We reached the top and Tsukiyo knocked on the door and peeked in. "Sweetheart, may I come in?"

"Yeah…"

She walked in and I followed her.

"You can come in but he can't."

"Hoshiko, don't be a child."

"I'm not…"

"Well you're acting like one."

She stuck out her tongue.

Tsukiyo sighed. "Perhaps you could come back when she cools down."

"He's not allowed to come back until I want him to!"

I saw a vein pop on Tsukiyo's head. She picked up a pillow that was on the floor and threw it at Hoshiko.

It hit her right in the face. "You are allowed to talk when you can act like the grown up I know you can be."

Hoshiko pouted and looked away.

_'Hoshiko and her mother have an odd relationship…'_

Tsukiyo then walked out and led me back down the stairs.

"I apologize for my daughter's childish behavior. I'll have someone come for you when she cools down," and she led me to the door.

I nodded and left.

She closed the door after me.

I sighed, then looked up at the tower. I noticed a window was open.

_'I will not give up that easily.'_

I shunpoed up to the window and made my reiatsu below my feet solid so I could stand. "Hoshiko?"

She looked at me then looked back away. "Go away."

"Kudasai…"

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I don't want you to be upset…"

She looked at me. "I feel like you don't care about me as much as you did Hisana…"

I climbed in the window and walked over to her. "Why do you feel that way?"

"A few days ago when the Kuchiki elders talked to me and then I told you that they insulted Hisana and my mother and I. You didn't seem to care when I said they insulted me, but as soon as I said Hisana's name you went livid. No, you didn't show it on your face but the difference in your reiatsu was so noticeable… I feel…" she looked away. "Like dirt..."

I sat next to her. "Hoshiko, please don't feel that way. I apologize, I should have treated you with more priority."

I noticed she glanced at me.

"I realize that you are the one that is still living, but you must understand that she _is_ gone. If I do not stand up for her, who will?"

She nodded. "I understand… I'm sorry for freaking, especially as much as I did."

"Arigatou, and I apologize for letting you think I don't love you as much as I really do."

She looked at me. "Arigatou…"

I kissed her.

She kissed back.

"Aww!" I heard someone exclaim.

Both Hoshiko and I looked to the door and standing there was her mother.

"MOM!"

"Well, if you don't want me peeking go back to his place."

"We will!" and she took my hand and led me out.

Once we were out of her house and on the way back to mine, Hoshiko sighed.

"I'm so sorry about that, that was so embarrassing…"

I softly chuckled. "It is fine. Your mother is very nice."

"Yeah, I think she gets a kick out of seeing other people kiss though…"

"… Pardon?"

"Yeah! My theory is that because my dad is dead and she said she would never love anyone else ever again and now she's not getting any so she gets a kick out of seeing others kiss."

I blinked. "… Interesting. May we change the subject?"

Then Hoshiko tagged me and started running.

I was caught by surprise but soon started to chase after her.

She laughed as she ran.

I felt myself smile. I loved hearing her laugh.

Then Hoshiko looked back at me and stuck out her tongue.

I blinked, then shunpoed to catch up to her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Tag."

"You cheated!" she grinned.

"You never said I was not allowed to shunpo."

"Touché…" she started to squirm. "Come on, we're here."

I looked up; she had not told a fib. I let go of her and led her inside.

We walked into the living room and standing there was Ayame.

_'I just do not get a break…'_

"What do you need Ayame-San?" I asked her.

"All three of us wish to speak to you," she replied.

"Iie," I heard Hoshiko say.

I looked back at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to spend some time with Byakuya and it is quite apparent that he does not want to talk to any of you," Hoshiko walked up to Ayame.

"It does not matter; his priority is as head of the Kuchiki clan."

"Well sometimes priorities change."

Ayame's eyes narrowed. "Are you implying something?"

"I dunno… am I, Ayame-Chan?"

Then Ayame slapped Hoshiko!

I was livid. In an instant I had Hoshiko in my arms and was acting as a barrier between her and Ayame. I looked back at her. "You nor Michi or Hachi are to ever touch Hoshiko in any way for as long as you may live. That is an order, have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good, now leave."

She nodded and left.

I looked back at Hoshiko. "May I see?"

She turned her head to the side and removed her hand. Her cheek was bright red.

I quietly gasped and led her to the kitchen. "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault…" and she sat on the counter.

I sighed and wet a washcloth and placed it gently on her cheek. "Hold this please."

And she did.

I then went and got an ice pack, filled it with ice, and walked back over to Hoshiko. I took the washcloth back from her and gently wiped her cheek with it, and then I removed it and carefully placed the ice pack on her cheek.

"Arigatou…" and she held the ice pack there.

"It feels like it is my fault, I am fast enough. I could have stopped her…"

"But if she hadn't slapped me there would be no need for you to stop her."

"…"

"Come on, you have to agree with me."

"I do…"

She kissed my cheek. "Aishiteru."

I smiled sadly at her. "Aishiteru…"

She slapped my arm. "Don't be all mopey! It was my own stupidity that got me slapped."

"You aren't stupid because you love me…"

"… I meant when I called her Ayame-Chan."

"Oh, yes that was rather stupid…"

She pouted.

"I'm sorry."

She turned away.

"No, you aren't going to be mad. Not at me, not ever again."

She looked back at me. "Excuse me?"

"I do not want you to be mad at me, or scared of me, or intimidated by me. We are equals."

She smiled wide. She then set the ice pack down and kissed me.

I kissed back. I pulled away and held her. "How do you feel about the prospect of someday being my wife?"

Hoshiko just sat there for a moment, and then she looked at me. "Really?"

"Really, someday in the future I would like for you to be my wife."

She smiled again. "I'd like that…"

I smiled and hugged her and held her.

**Heeey! I hoped you guys really liked this chapter. **

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	18. lover, fighter, or both?

**Wow… How long has it been since I got a chapter out? **

**BK: A long time.**

**Thanks… *mumbles* jackass…**

**BK: *heard her, ignores it***

**Anyways, I apologize for it being SO LONG. I recently moved and it's been kinda hectic around here especially with the Christmas holidays and stuff. Not to mention laziness and writers' block. Good news however, I have our 2****nd**** computer in my room! Well here's the chapter!**

**BK: finally…**

***glares at him***

•◘•

Hoshiko POV:

Byakuya has like three times more work than I do. So I am often left to my own devices. Sometimes I'll sit with him in his office while he's working, but that gets very boring, very fast. So I'll often go visit friends and such. However, lately Byakuya has not had much work and the Kuchiki elders have left us alone for the most part. This has been going on for the past two months.

I keep waiting though, for "the ring." Ever since Byakuya asked me about one day being his wife I've been thinking about it. I've also been trying to anticipate it, him proposing that is. I just can't stop thinking about it! I kinda annoys me how he hasn't said a word about it since that one time a couple months ago.

But it has been pretty nice, having more time with Byakuya and not having to worry about the Kuchiki elders. But it has me suspicious; I keep waiting for something to just abruptly happen. Something bad, ya know? But I guess we'll cross that bridge when and if we get there…

•◘•

Byakuya POV:

I woke up the next morning and sat up; I looked around. Something was off… and it wasn't just because Hoshiko wasn't lying next to me like she usually was.

… Where was she? I quickly got up, put on my robe, and went out into the hall. I didn't see her.

I headed to the kitchen where I saw Hoshiko cooking.

"Hoshiko?"

She looked back at me, smiled, and continued cooking. "Good morning."

I walked over to her. "What are you cooking?"

"Omelets, one for each of us."

"Oh, well thank you. If you don't mind me asking, why do you always insist on cooking? We have plenty of chefs."

"I don't really trust anyone else with my food. I'm kinda paranoid that they might undercook it or that I just won't like it or that your elders paid someone to poison my food."

"…Valid point."

She soon finished her cooking and placed one omelet on each plate. She handed a specific plate to me and then took hers and sat down at the table.

She ate quietly and politely.

I did the same but I was suspicious of her. She was hardly ever quiet.

"Hoshiko are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "Yeah, why?"

"You are just very quiet this morning."

She shrugged and continued eating. She soon finished and sat there waiting on me.

"Do you like the special omelet I made you?"

"Special?"

"Yeah, I made it just for you. There are chili peppers in it."

"It is delicious, I love it. Not as much as I love you though."

She smiled. "I love you too."

I stood up once I finished the omelet. "Okay, we need to take a shower."

"… Together?"

I felt my face get warm. "NO. We both need to take one, _alone_, and then get ready for work."

"Well you should have been more specific," and she giggled then she went off to get ready in her own room.

Then I as well went to get ready in my room.

•◘•

When we had both finished getting ready we walked together, hand in hand, to my office at Squad 6.

We arrived and I opened the door for her.

She walked in with a smile on her face.

I followed her slightly smiling as well.

So far it was just a normal routine day; I was working diligently and Hoshiko was waiting on me while sitting on the couch.

Around 12:00, Hoshiko left to get both of us lunch. She soon returned with enough Chinese take-out for herself, Abarai, and me. We all ate and when we had finished Abarai and I both returned to work and Hoshiko took a nap on the couch.

She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she slept. I could hardly take my eyes off her.

And I pretty much didn't… not until Michi walked in.

I looked at him. "I have not seen you for a while."

"Yes, I have a proposition for you," he replied.

I knew this probably would not be good. "… I'm listening."

"Fight me. If you win, Hachi, Ayame, and I will leave you and Hoshiko alone for as long as you are together. However, if _I_ win, you have to break your ties with her; permanently."

I looked at Hoshiko, sleeping on the couch. I did not want to take the chance but to decline was to doubt my own skills…

Then, as if he had read my mind Michi said: "If you decline, we shall return to tormenting Hoshiko and you until she will not be able to take it and she will be driven to break up with you anyways."

I looked back to him. "I accept. We shall fight at the Squad 6 training grounds."

"Very well."

"Go on, I shall meet you there."

He nodded and left.

I grabbed Senbonzakura and walked over to Hoshiko. I kneeled next to her and caressed her cheek. "I love you Hoshiko, no matter what happens or what I may do…"

"Sir…" I heard Renji say.

I glanced at him. He looked rather concerned.

I looked back at Hoshiko and kissed her forehead. "Aishiteru…" and I stood up and left. I headed to the Squad 6 training grounds.

_'Are you seriously doubting yourself?' Senbonzakura asked me._

_ "Not really, I just do not know what Michi may have up his sleeve. He and the other elders have left us alone for the past two months. He probably planned this from the beginning…"_

_ 'SO? You of all people should be able to handle whatever he throws at you!'_

I sighed. _"Arigatou… for the wonderful pep talk…" _ I soon arrived at the training grounds after that.

Michi was standing there waiting for me.

I walked over and stood right in front of him, facing him.

"I have some conditions of the battle."

"Name them."

"Sword fighting only, that means no kido, no Bankai or Shikai, and no Shunpo."

"Alright," and I drew Senbonzakura from his scabbard.

Michi as well drew his sword from his its sheath.

We stood there for a moment, still as stone.

Then Michi advanced toward me and I took a defensive stance. Our swords clashed, I felt his reiatsu attempting to crush mine.

Then it hit me, the only thing Michi had up his sleeve was newfound strength. He had been training himself these past few months.

In the blink of an eye, Michi removed his sword from mine and tried to cut my side.

I just as quickly blocked. I then realized that this would not be as easy as Senbonzakura had claimed…

•◘•

Hoshiko POV:

I woke up and looked around; I saw that Renji was still here working but Byakuya was gone. I sat up and looked at Renji. "Renji, where's Byakuya?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Oh… he left."

I could immediately tell he was trying to hide something. "Where did he go?"

"… Out."

I stood up and walked over to Renji and sat on the edge of his desk. "I'm going to ask again, and I want a full, correct answer. Where did Byakuya go, and why?"

Renji looked scared. "He went to the Squad 6 training grounds… to fight one of the Kuchiki elders…"

"What? Which one?"

"I don't know his name, but he really didn't look old and he had a sword and spiritual pressure."

I gasped. "That's Michi… Why are they fighting?"

"He said that if he won that you and Byakuya would have to break up but if Byakuya won then the elders would have to leave you alone."

"How long ago did he leave?"

Renji looked like he was thinking. "About… 10 minutes ago."

I quickly ran out and headed to the Squad 5 training grounds. I heard Renji calling after me but I ignored him, I had to get there. I shunpoed as fast as I could.

I quickly arrived and stopped right at the edge of the training grounds. I quietly watched from them. Both appeared to have sustained only small injuries. Just little cuts here and there.

I watched them fight, I didn't want to but I couldn't stop watching…

That next moment, I could hardly even see it but Michi had struck Byakuya in the shoulder.

Byakuya winced in pain and I heard myself gasp.

"Bya-" I quickly covered my mouth. I hadn't meant to say it but they heard me anyways.

They both looked at me.

Byakuya looked at me for just a little longer and Michi took advantage of that moment and tried to strike him.

I shunpoed to him as quick as I could to try and knock the sword out of the way. I did, but in doing so I inadvertently cut myself. The blade cut the palm of my left hand and down my forearm. I squealed in pain, it had hurt so much… I was now lying on the ground on my side holding my arm against my chest, desperately trying to stop the bleeding…

•◘•

Byakuya POV:

I watched in horror at my poor love who was in so much pain. Suddenly I was filled with anger and in one fluid movement I took my sword and knocked Michi's sword from his hand and knocked his feet out from under him, knocking him onto his backside. I then picked up his sword and held both his and mine at his neck in a fashion so that had he moved a single muscle he would have been cut.

"Concede," I demanded, seeing as I had now clearly won.

Michi sighed. "I forfeit, you win. The other elders and I will now leave you two alone, permanently."

"Good," and I dropped his sword and sheathed Senbonzakura. I quickly went over to Hoshiko and kneeled next to her. She was shaking, probably from all the blood she lost. I picked her up and shunpoed to Squad 4.

I walked in and a nurse immediately came up to me.

"Kuchiki-Taicho, what is the matter?" she asked and she looked at Hoshiko.

Hoshiko revealed her arm to her.

The nurse gasped. "Follow me please," and she led us to an examination room.

I followed her and set Hoshiko on the table.

The nurse took Hoshiko's arm and cleaned it. Then she went to a cabinet that was in the room and pulled out a suture and some black stitching thread. She put on some latex gloves and quickly stitched up Hoshiko's arm.

Hoshiko would occasionally wince from the pain.

"I apologize, if I had numbed your arm it would have taken too long and you might have lost too much blood."

"That's okay…" Hoshiko replied.

When she finished she cleaned Hoshiko's arm again. Then she stood up. "Please don't leave yet," and she left.

Hoshiko looked at me.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Why? You were fighting for us… I think that's wonderful."

"But you were injured…"

"Protecting you. That usually happens when you're protecting someone."

"But I should not need protection, I should be protecting you… and yet here you are with…" I realized I didn't know how many stitches she had and I carefully took her arm and counted them. "… Twenty-three stitches," I shook my head. "That should not have happened."

She then pulled me down to her eye level by the collar of my haori and kissed me.

I was slightly surprised but kissed back.

She pulled away and looked me in the eye. "Please be quiet," and she grinned.

"Alright…" and I stroked her cheek.

She smiled and let go of my haori.

At that exact moment the nurse walked back in with a needle.

Hoshiko looked at her. "What's the shot for?"

"It's an antibiotic."

"Okay," and Hoshiko held out her arm.

The nurse carefully injected the antibiotic into Hoshiko's arm. Then she disposed of the needle. "Okay, you're all good," then she looked at me.

"Oh no, I am fine."

"No you're not."

"I believe I am."

She pointed at my shoulder. "That shoulder wound is not fine, please let me care for you."

I sighed. "Fine."

Hoshiko stood up and I sat on the table.

I sat still and quietly as the nurse cared for my shoulder and other smaller wounds.

She quickly finished. "Alright, you are all finished. You may leave."

I stood up. "Arigatou," and I took Hoshiko's hand and led her out.

"Byakuya?" Hoshiko asked.

I looked at her. "Hai?"

She just looked at me for a second. "Aishiteru…"

I smiled slightly. "Aishiteru," and I kissed her nose.

She smiled and I led her home.

**Aww! So sweet! I think this may actually be my longest chapter, word wise at least. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I apologize for the super long wait. But I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	19. dinner

**HEEEEEEEEEEEY people! What's up? LoL! So here's the next chapter; nothing really to say, just that I hope you enjoy it! =^.^=**

•◘•

Byakuya POV:

I was sitting quietly at my desk, doing my work when Hoshiko walked in with two bags. I looked up and smiled at her

"What are those?" I asked her.

She held up the red bag. "Stuff for cleaning my arm, which I need help with…" then she held up the purple one. "And lunch," and she smiled.

"Well come here and I'll be glad to help you," I smiled at her.

She walked over to me and sat on the desk.

I took the red bag from her and opened it up. I pulled out some cotton balls and some Hydrogen peroxide. I opened the bottle of peroxide and pressed a cotton ball against the opening and flipped the bottle upside-down. I carefully took Hoshiko's arm and slowly twisted it so I could see her stitches. I then gently cleaned it.

"Arigatou…"

"Of course my darling," and I kissed her cheek.

"Has your day been as boring as mine?" she asked.

"Hai… but it is better now that you are here," I looked at her.

She smiled and started to open up the purple bag.

"What did you bring for lunch today?"

"Nothing special, just a couple bento boxes," and she handed me mine.

I opened it and saw that she had arranged the food into hearts; I smiled.

Hoshiko had already started to eat her lunch.

I then began to eat mine as well.

"So…" Hoshiko started to say.

I looked at her.

"My mom has invited us to come eat dinner with her tonight."

"Alright, anything else?"

"No, I thought you wouldn't want to though…"

"Why would I not?"

"… I dunno…"

I chuckled softly, I really did not mind plus this gave me a chance to ask her mother about something really important.

I finished my lunch before Hoshiko did hers.

"How dressed up should we be? For eating at your mother's that is."

She placed her finger on her mouth and looked like she was thinking. "I suppose we should be dressy, but not like super duper fancy or anything."

I grinned. "Alright."

"What?"

"I find it amusing when you use silly words."

"Oh really? Well what if I said… ?"

I was still grinning. "You could say something more original."

"… Mcshpeckledorf!"

"Quite amusing."

"You're boring for someone who is amused."

"I am?"

"Hai. Why don't you laugh or something?"

"… I haven't laughed since I was a child."

"WHAT? That's terrible! I _have_ to make you laugh now," she looked determined.

"Good luck with that," I didn't even know what my laughter as an adult sounded like.

She sat in my lap. "I'm going to tickle you."

"Iie."

"Why not? Are you super ticklish?"

"The exact opposite actually."

"… I don't believe that. You must be ticklish _somewhere_."

"I really don't think so," I actually wasn't sure. I hadn't been tickled since I was a child either.

Hoshiko then tickled my sides.

I didn't react, I just stared at her.

She pouted and tried under my arms.

Still nothing.

She somewhat glared at me. "Take off your sandals," she commanded.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to tickle your feet."

I sighed and proceeded to take them off. "Nothing is going to happen."

"We'll just see about that."

I rolled my eyes as she got out of my lap and crouched next to my feet.

She then tickled my feet.

I felt the oddest sensation and I started to laugh! She had actually successfully tickled me!

She continued to tickle me feet and I knew it amused her.

My sides started to hurt I was laughing so hard! "Stop! Please stop!"

"Why should I?"

"Kudasai Hoshiko!"

"Oh alright," and she stopped tickling me and stood up.

I slightly glared at her. "If I did not love you I would hate you right now."

"I love your logic," she grinned tauntingly.

I stood up as well and glared down at her.

She looked scared now. As well she should be.

Then I started to tickle her sides.

She squealed and collapsed to the ground.

I kneeled next to her and continued to tickle her.

She laughed loudly and thrashed around to try and get away.

I was able to hold her still and still tickle her at the same time.

"BYAKUYA!" she squealed.

"Hai?"

"Please stop!"

"Why?" I asked tauntingly.

"PLEEEEEEEEEAAAASE?" she whimpered.

She sounded so pitiful I couldn't help but stop. "Alright…" and I stopped.

She was breathing hard and she looked up at me. "Arigatou…"

I nodded.

Then I noticed her blush a bright cherry red.

"Nandesuka?"

"C-can you please get off me?"

I looked down and noticed I had straddled her. I blushed as well and quickly got off her and helped her up. "I apologize."

"It's alright…" she replied as she straightened out her clothes. "It's not like it's not going to happen eventually," and she giggled.

That comment did not help to stop my blushing. So I just sat down and continued to work.

She sat on my desk and watched.

"… Isn't there anything else you could be doing?"

"...Like bugging someone else instead of you?"

"Well, I didn't mean it like that…"

"No I understand, I'm so sexy that I'm distracting," she hopped off the desk.

Again, my blushing did not cease. I looked at her.

She grinned. "I'll go hang out at my mom's for now, you just meet me over there okay?"

"Alright."

She kissed my cheek and left.

I continued to work until I was finished.

•◘•

Hoshiko POV:

I had already had a shower and gotten dressed. My mom was now experimenting with my hair.

She handed me a mirror for the umpteenth time to let me look at my hair.

"How about this?" she asked.

"… I don't think so," I replied. "Why can't I just wear my hair down?"

"I want you to look pretty for your boyfriend."

"But… he thinks I always look pretty no matter what."

She smiled wide. "Aw! That's so sweet!"

I blushed slightly. "Yeah… he's really sweet, to me at least."

She chuckled as she brushed my hair again. I felt her doing something with my hair again. She handed me the mirror once again and saw that she had tied some of my hair out of my face with little pink ribbons.

I looked at her. "I like this, very sweet and simple."

"Well why didn't you say you wanted something simple?"

"We're having dinner, not going to some big fancy gala. I thought it would be obvious."

She rolled her eyes. "Well come on, he should be here any minute."

"Yes ma'am," I replied mockingly as I followed her into the living room.

Just as we walked into the living room my mom's butler showed Byakuya in there as well.

I smiled and went over to him and kissed him. "You look spiffy," and I grinned.

He grinned as well. "Arigatou," he replied. He was wearing navy blue hakama, a white haori (that was tucked in), and another haori over that one that was blue-greyish. And of course there were the ever present Kensaikan.

He then walked over to my mom and kissed her hand. "It is nice to meet again, and under much better circumstances than last time."

"I agree," she grinned and chuckled. "Dinner is ready if you two would like to eat now."

"I'm fine with that," I replied and I looked at Byakuya.

"Lead the way."

My mother smiled and led us to the dinning room.

•◘•

Byakuya POV:

I was quite pleased with dinner. I complemented Tsukiyo on her chef and thanked her for the wonderful meal.

"If you two will excuse me a moment," Hoshiko said as she stood up and left.

"Good, now I can talk to you," I said as I looked at Tsukiyo.

"Huh?" she looked at me, shocked and confused.

"I am just going to get straight to the point. I love your daughter very much and I would really like to marry her someday, soon perhaps. May I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

She smiled at me, a very wonderful happy smile. "Yes you may, and you have my blessing as well."

I smiled back, I was happy man. "Arigatougozomaisu."

"I'm glad she's found you, I couldn't have picked a better man for her; and not just because of who you are."

Then Hoshiko walked back in.

I looked up at her and smiled.

She returned my smile ever so sweetly.

Then Tsukiyo stood up. "Okay, it's time for you two to go."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I'm your mother and I said so."

"But-"

"No 'buts,' let's go," and she walked over to Hoshiko and led her to the front door.

I followed them.

"Mom, I just don't understand."

"Because you have business to attend to," she replied as she practically pushed Hoshiko out the front door.

I followed her out.

"I do?"

"Hai, you do," and she grinned and winked at me.

Hoshiko looked at me. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea," I lied. I wanted to keep it a secret from her until I at least had the ring.

"Okay then… Let's go home."

"Of course," and I took her hand and led her home.

**Like OMG, that had to be like my longest chapter yet! So it took so long to get out. Despite it being long it was kinda boring to write. I hope it wasn't boring to read. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	20. Change of Plans

**Hello peoples! I have the next chapter right here! *waves around some sheets of paper***

**BK: This one will be more interesting right? Because that last chapter was not that interesting.**

**Well you're not that interesting! So nyah!**

**BK: I thought I was very interesting, especially considering I can speak seven languages and play four instruments.**

… **You can play **_**four **_**instruments?**

**BK: Yes, didn't you know?**

***grits teeth* no I didn't…**

**BK: *gives a demonstration of me playing the piano, the harp, the flute, and the erhu***

***twitches angrily**through gritted teeth* …that was beautiful *crying on the inside***

•◘•

Byakuya POV:

The day after we had dinner at Hoshiko's mother's house, I had gone to a nice jewelry store and picked out an exquisite engagement ring for Hoshiko. I had promptly taken it home and hidden it.

I woke up "bright and early" the next morning, as Hoshiko likes to say. I looked at her lying next to me, still sleeping sweetly. Although I hated to, I woke her by gently shaking her.

She groaned. "I dun wanna wake up…" and she rolled over.

"Come on…" I whispered in her ear. "Wake up."

"Iie."

"Hai."

"Iieeeeeeeeeeeeee…" she whined.

"Get up or I'll tickle you."

She looked at me. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

She somewhat glared at me for a moment.

I tickled her when she wouldn't get up.

She squealed and thrashed around trying to get me to stop. "PLEASE STOP!"

I stopped and sat up.

She immediately sat up too. "Fine, you win."

I grinned and got up. "I have a big day planned for us today."

She got up and looked at me. "And you did so without telling me? What if I had made plans? You would've been outta luck mister."

I frowned.

She grinned and walked over to me and hugged me. "I'm just messing with you, what are we doing?"

"We are going on a picnic."

"… That constitutes as _big_?"

"Well…"

"That's okay, a picnic for two sounds nice. Well I better take a shower," and she headed into the en suite bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "Going to take a shower."

"But…"

"Don't want to share your bathroom?"

"Iie, it's not that…"

"Have dirty little secrets in your bathroom?"

"I would never-!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I have to get ready in there…"

"So?"

"You'll be taking a shower…"

She grinned. "Okay," and she went in there and got in the shower.

I sighed and got up out of bed. I went down the hall to another bathroom and took a shower and got ready in there.

When I got out, I dried off, combed my hair and wrapped it in a towel. Then I put on a robe and headed back down to my room.

Hoshiko was standing just outside her room, also in a robe, waiting on me. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I need to so I can dress appropriately."

"I was planning on taking you to the world of the living to the prairies of North America."

"Ooh, I've heard they're beautiful."

"They are, I think you will enjoy it."

She smiled and went back into her room to get dressed; and I did the same.

•◘•

When we had both finished getting ready, I met Hoshiko in the kitchen where a picnic basket was all ready for us.

I looked at Hoshiko, she was wearing her shihakusho. "… Why are you wearing that?"

She looked at me. "You mean my shihakusho? What's the problem? You're wearing yours."

"Yes, but you had asked where we were going so you could 'dress appropriately.' Why did you change your mind?"

"I didn't," and she held up a picture of pretty pink, floral sundress. "I am going to wear this while in my gigai."

"I did not realize we were getting gigai."

"I assumed we would be if we were going to the world of the living."

"But we would be going to have a picnic in the middle of a field, we wouldn't have to interact with any humans"

"Oh, yeah… well then we have to change."

_"We?"_

"Hai, _we_. Now come on," and she left to go change.

I, somewhat reluctantly, went to go change as well.

•◘•

When we arrived in the world of the living, Hoshiko seemed very excited. She danced around in the grass for a while before she helped me set up the picnic.

"Why are you so excited dear?" I asked her once she had settled down some.

"I just haven't been here in a while," she replied as she sat down.

"I thought you said you had never been here."

"Well not 'here' here," she said as she motioned her hands in a downward motion. "But it's been a while since I've been to the world of the living…"

"Ah, I understand now."

She smiled as she started to pull out some food from our picnic basket.

When we had finished our lunch, we lay back on our blanket and watched the clouds go by.

It was quite amusing listening to Hoshiko name off what certain clouds looked like.

"… and that looks like a bunny, and that looks like ambassador seaweed!"

"Really? Where?" I looked around for it.

She giggled. "No not really, I just wanted to make you look. Although I am surprised that I don't, that's what he looks like, a green cloud…"

"Hai…"

She pointed at another cloud. "That one looks like a ring."

"A ring?" I felt my face get warm.

"Yeah, like one you wear on your finger."

"… Speaking of rings-"

"I'm sorry!"

"What?"

"My bubble bath left a pink ring in your tub…"

"Oh… well do not fret. The maids will clean it."

"Oh, okay…"

"As I was saying…"

"And then this one time…!" she grinned.

I looked at her.

"I'm just kidding, continue."

"Arigatou…" and I sat up.

She sat up as well.

"I've actually been planning this for a while and…"

Then I noticed Hoshiko's face. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Hoshiko, what's wrong?"

She didn't move a singular muscle, as if her entire body was instilled with fear.

Then I heard the eerily familiar voice say: "Hoshiko-Chan, I haven't seen you in such a long time…"

I quickly stood up and turned around in one fluid motion only to be stabbed through my stomach with a sword. I looked down at the sword slowly, and then up at the brown eyed, brunette man who impaled me.

He pulled his sword from my body and then sheathed it in its scabbard.

I fell to my knees, and then I fell forward.

I heard Hoshiko kneel next to me and felt her try to flip me over before he grabbed her and took her away.

"NOOO! LET ME GOOOO!" I heard her scream as she struggled against his body.

I tried to move but found myself unable.

Hoshiko struggled and screamed until they both disappeared… and there was silence.

…The ear deafening silence that broke my heart and shattered my mind.

One thought rang through my mind until I passed out. That I had failed my beloved Hoshiko…

**WOW… wonderful cliffhanger, eh? Sorry it took me so long to get this out! *bows* I deeply apologize! I **_**definitely**_** will **_**NOT**_** take nearly as long for the next one since this ended with such an intense cliffhanger, Ha ha!**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


End file.
